


(家長組) All You Have to Do Is Stay

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 本篇原始概念來自電影「出竅情人」，現代背景AU，這是一個警探與一位醫生的(靈異？)愛情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

天花板的日光燈斷續閃爍了幾秒，步出病房的紐特絲毫沒察覺，指尖半刻不停地點著平板將負責的病患狀況快速更新上系統，順便趁機靠牆閉眼，揉按發疼的太陽穴。

昨天當搭乘的班機在甘迺迪機場降落，隨即馬不停蹄直奔醫院，以令人嘖嘖稱奇的速度將所有交接工作處理完成，當然他不是巫師，不是揮揮魔杖就能把所有繁雜事務全搞定，因此付出的代價是之前連續一週的吃飯跟睡眠時間，只為了在英國就將所有前置工作準備妥當。

將原本耷拉在鼻樑中段的深孔雀藍粗框眼鏡推回原位，準備今天最後的巡視，才踏過走廊轉角，面前唐突出現的黑色人影讓他猛然收住腳步。

「.....對、對不起...」連忙道歉，同時暗忖自己怎會如此疏忽。對上視線後闖進的一對濃黑蹙眉昭示著面前之人心情頗差的事實，紐特吁口氣暗想著好險沒直接撞上，否則依照對方如此不佳的臉色，就算因此大發脾氣應該也不意外。

「等等，你......看得見我？」

葛雷夫望著面前框在孔雀藍鏡框中、鑲著偏光的灰綠雖然投擲著猶疑的眼神，但接著緩慢卻明顯地點頭，一句「謝天謝地」差點衝口而出，但又自覺矛盾地吞回去，自己現在這副不知尷尬多些還是詭譎多些的模樣，埋怨牢騷滿腹好像才是正常。

好吧，但他現在也真不知該如何定義「正常」，他這樣的存在狀態本身就很「不正常」。

「呃.....為什麼看不.....噢！」視線下移，面前的人腳下敞亮的地板既沒陰影也沒倒影，紐特霎時明白，自己又遇到「另一個世界的朋友」了。

「所以.....你是還有什麼心願....才在這裡徘徊不肯離開？」望著面前陰鬱無比的表情，紐特的語調馬上從遲疑轉換成溫軟的憐憫。

「我...嚴格來說還沒......」好吧，這位身穿白袍的傢伙鐵定誤會了什麼。葛雷夫思索著該怎麼解釋這連他都不知該怎麼形容的狀況。

「但你現在這樣.......」也有可能已經腦死但他不知道吧？真是可憐。

紐特還在思索該怎麼讓面前這位接受事實趕快去他該去的地方....挺可惜，衣著打理整齊、一絲不苟，嚴肅剛毅的面部輪廓搭配炯炯深棕，看模樣應該是個好人。紐特自認看人的直覺還頗準確。

「不過，看你有點驚訝但又不會太驚訝的反應，感覺對這類事情頗有經驗，我是指，看到一般人看不到的....現象。」葛雷夫指指自己。

「你是指靈魂嗎？」

「噢，我之前曾有一次幫人按住電梯按鈕，有位直接進電梯的老先生，為了道謝跟我抬手致意，然後我看到他手上戴著過世者手上才會出現的標牌....如果你指的是這類的經歷，恩，我是遇過滿多次的。」

望著面前顯然愣住的表情，紐特推推鏡框繼續：「不過，我從來沒有因此感到害怕、或受過任何傷害，因為我沒有做對不起他們的事情。每個靈魂都是曾存於世的生命，沒有必要不尊重或否認他們的存在。我認為能看見或感覺到他們，就是在某一段時間，兩股能量共振造成量子糾纏的狀態。有所交集必有因，我在他們還是患者時來不及用醫治他們給予幫助，既然能見到，一定還有什麼是我能做的，只要能力所及，我都會盡力。」

『該說是單純正直還是少根筋呢？』望著面前澄澈透亮，彷彿將世間所有美好盛放於上，洞悉世事但又帶著靦腆的疏離，葛雷夫挑眉。而他更驚訝的是竟然還能有比他自己的處境更讓他意外的事。

「所以你認為我現在的狀態也是？你說的什麼能量共振？」

「是的，所以.......你是不是有什麼未完成的心願？我能否幫上任何忙？」紐特非常慎重地表示。

「531。」

「嗯？」

「我的情況有點....複雜，你去531號房就知道了。」

紐特瞬間皺了眉，葛雷夫把這表情解讀成害怕增加工作負擔的遲疑，隨即表示：「很抱歉必須麻煩你，但我在這裡待那麼久以來你是第一個看得見我的人，無論如何只能請你幫忙....」

「喔不、不是，你誤會了，我不是覺得麻煩.....」

「我今天最後一間要巡的病房，剛好就是531。」胸前依然緊抱著平板電腦，紐特收斂起略帶驚訝的語氣，平靜地表示。

===========================================

嗶嗶聲伴隨著頻率穩定的心跳監聽在安靜的房間敲擊著，紐特檢視著監測儀器螢幕、核對著病歷，點滑過手中平板進行確認後，開始默念上面的紀錄：

「波西瓦・葛雷夫，41歲，男性，8月12日晚上7點32分由救護車送至急診，頭部外傷入院，昏迷指數9.......沒有其他疾病史.....電腦斷層掃描：硬腦膜下腔出血，已動手術清除血塊，目前正處於觀察狀態......」

將病情分析在腦中運轉過後，精簡成一句給葛雷夫的結論：

「目前手術結果順利，主刀的奎妮・金坦醫生技術很純熟，接下來就是等待恢復....」

「…….但我已經躺了兩週，一般來說，這正常嗎？」

「兩週的話.....每個人復原進程都不同....這我也無法下定論，但以數據紀錄看來，上週你的所有相關指數都已趨於穩定.....」

繼續查閱當初入院的急診紀錄顯示著「車禍造成的左側上肢擦傷、下肢無明顯外傷、軀幹5公分撕裂傷、頭部開放性外傷、血壓升高、心跳變慢............觀察恢復狀況，預防術後癲癇....」

有點奇怪。紐特邊檢視病歷邊直覺那裡不對勁，但又說不上來。接著很明顯在耳邊響起的嘆氣聲讓陷入沉思的紐特嚇了一大跳。

「先說聲抱歉，所以，斯卡曼德醫生，現在你已經知道我是誰了，雖然我不算死者，但能否麻煩你再幫我一些忙？還是你的『日行一善』對象必須死者限定？」指指紐特配掛的醫院識別證，示意自己已經知道他的名字。

在切裂全身的痛楚後就是全然的黑暗，接著好不容易從迷濛中掙脫，葛雷夫就望著床上那張雖略顯蒼白、但卻是自己每日在鏡中看到的面容，無奈地體會叫天不應叫地不靈的一籌莫展 — 像被放進漆黑的真空完全隔離，沒人看得到、聽得見自己，就算瀕臨崩潰地在視察的護理人員與主治醫師、來探視的同僚與上級長官耳邊大喊、在面前揮舞雙手，自己依然像空氣般毫無存在感。如果這種存在狀態還能有所謂的精神不正常，這深沉的無力幾乎要把他徹底逼瘋。

努力想掏挖拼湊意外發生當時的記憶，卻總是像被迷霧掩蓋般一無所獲，到底是誰讓他變成現在這樣？這什麼他媽的見鬼狀況？他很想告訴自己這是個比惡作劇糟糕百倍的夢境，但卻絕望地發現連搧自己巴掌測試這一切是不是作夢這點事都做不到。

在他好不容易習慣後，唯一的好處大概就是他可以隨意穿越牆壁與地板天花板，甚至還能鑽出醫院回自己家、回警局去嘗試找出真相.....雖然都得用飄的，速度也不快，但反正他能搭公共交通工具移動、可以直線穿越所有障礙物，也省不少事。

不過，現在就算能在這些場所來去自如，以這狀態也一點意義都沒有就是了 — 他翻不了檔案、無法調閱任何紀錄、在偵查小組會議裡只能望著皮奎里難看到有如世界末日降臨的臉色，刺耳的白板筆劃擦聲似在反映她內心遏止不住的煩躁咆哮，從葛雷夫近期偵查的案件中畫下一堆連結關聯人物的線條，但兇手與其目的依然還無法鎖定。

本來還懷抱希望，有朝一日折磨人的鈍痛會回到身體、嫌惡的消毒藥水氣味會衝進鼻腔、討厭的醫院天花板可以映入眼簾，但當一天天過去，他的耐心已被看似漫無止境的等待消磨殆盡，乾脆轉而期待自己心跳呼吸趕快停止，接著像電視或電影演的那樣，被什麼猙獰的地獄使者用鐵鍊綑縛，拖扯入業火燎繞的煉獄之門。

他不期待上天堂，但就算下地獄無論如何也比這樣不上不下強多了。

所以，當確認自己穿出牆壁後轉身撞見的灰綠視線對到的是自己，而不是直接穿透停在背後的某位仁兄或牆上公告後，內心竟燃起不言而喻的興奮。

人總得苦中作樂，反正也不能更糟了你說是不是？

「呃，那麼，葛雷夫先生，請問我能幫你什麼忙？」

「叫我葛雷夫，簡單明瞭得好。能否麻煩你跟我去個地方，斯卡曼德醫生？」

「我剛好快下班了，等會就可以出發。」低頭瞟過平板上顯示的時間，沒有遲疑地馬上回應。

「都不用考慮就答應？就不怕我害你？」自己竟然擔心起這單純過頭的傢伙，更正，應該稱呼對方斯卡曼德醫生。他的記憶力跟做人的基本禮貌可還沒跟靈魂一起出竅。

「不會的，你並不危險，不會害我。」

「你怎麼會如此篤定？」本來想好全套的說服字句竟然絲毫派不上用場，葛雷夫不禁有點驚訝於對方不拖泥帶水的明快回應。

「直覺。況且你現在需要我的幫忙，如果害我，對你也沒有好處不是嗎？」

很好，至少自己遇到的不是個盲目善良優先於理智思考的濫好人，是不幸中的大幸。

「還有，請叫我紐特就好。」帶點不好意思地摸摸灑滿雀斑的鼻子，葛雷夫望著對方靦腆的神態，原本緊繃的神情都像被微風拂過般不由得放鬆。

紐特，是吧？葛雷夫萬萬沒想到，這短短的名字會成為他生命中永誌的刻痕，裝載滿甜蜜幸福那種。


	2. Chapter 2

「所以，葛雷夫，你是警探，還是重案組組長。」

葛雷夫點頭。

「.......你真的不記得事件發生當時的情況嗎？」

「不記得。而且說不定真的只是意外......」葛雷夫雖對自己的遭遇有些猜測，但為了不讓紐特惹上麻煩，還是決定暫時保留些秘密。

「那麼，是否可以推斷有人之所以要置你於死地，是因為你接近某些陰謀的真相？」

「該稱讚你想像力豐富還是推理能力過人呢？」

「我想，或許兩者都有？」

「好吧，華生醫生，你那欠缺變通的僵硬腦袋瓜運作起演繹法真是大幅超出我預期。」葛雷夫裝模作樣地在語調中塞滿傲慢，極盡做作能事地弄出奇腔怪調的英國口音。

「在一個英國人面前學英國腔老實說不是個聰明的主意，而且你模仿的比較偏愛爾蘭口音，還有為什麼不是福爾摩斯？」

「你太忠厚，而且還是個醫生，華生比較符合你的角色設定。」

正想繼續探究，葛雷夫對空氣努努嘴：「你叫的車來了。」

因為不可能跟著穿梭建築跟直衝過車流，再加上隱私考量，葛雷夫只能陪同紐特搭乘Uber，紐特很體貼的在葛雷夫猛搖頭後依然等他「坐」好才關車門，引得司機屢屢用疑惑眼神透過後照鏡偷打量，自己是不是載到個喜歡自言自語的怪咖。而葛雷夫也注意到司機的不自在，車還沒停妥就逕自穿出車門，免得紐特又有禮地開車門請他先出去。雖然一點存在感都沒有，但葛雷夫也不想把尷尬引到他人身上，而且還是個千載難逢、心甘情願幫助他的好人，能讓對方少點困擾是一點。

爬上老式公寓的迴旋樓梯，依照葛雷夫的指示按了數聲電鈴，紐特很明顯地感覺到門眼後窺探的視線，接著門鏈還栓著的門開了條縫，一頭亂翹的黑髮、疑惑的眼神從門縫探出，帶著上下打量的謹慎。

「您好，請問是伊薩・巴波先生嗎？」紐特有禮地表示。

「有什麼事？……. 你不是這棟大樓的人，怎麼知道樓下大門的密碼？」透亮的棕色轉得古靈精怪，非常警覺的神經兮兮。

「呃，密碼是波西瓦・葛雷夫告訴我的，我是紐特．斯卡曼德，他請我來拿一樣保管在伊薩・巴波那裡的東西。」

「你就是巴波先生吧？跟葛雷夫形容的一模一樣....」

「騙人的吧？葛雷夫現在還在醫院不醒人事，怎麼可能交代你來？」

「呃.....如果我說，他現在就站在我旁邊，你會相信嗎？......技術上來說他的人不在這裡，是他的.....嗯....意識、靈魂.....這真複雜，我也不知道怎樣解釋....」紐特的窘迫全寫在臉上，不時將視線微偏向葛雷夫，帶點求救意味。

「哇喔！酷嗚嗚嗚！！！」

讓紐特大感意外的，是伊薩竟然眼睛一亮，邊驚呼著解開門鍊示意紐特快進來，還特意等了幾秒，接著微微探頭往門外觀察一下，隨即將門扣上鎖好。

門後的空間看起來就是個普通大學生宿舍的大小.......除了沙發、茶几、書櫃都付之闕如以外。看起來是客廳的地方鋪著一塊灰色地毯，地上的好幾落書就形成一個臨時書桌，上面擺著兩台筆電跟平板，靠著牆是滿滿的電腦主機，地上則是散滿紙張跟隨身硬碟，剩下牆面貼滿的海報與照片更讓房間異常戲劇化：主題是51區、神秘圖騰、靈修咒語、靈異學、上面寫著「老大哥正在看著你」的迷幻色彩海報、還有一堆連著霓虹彩度尼龍線條的照片、自黏便條紙與畫滿圈叉標記的資料。

只差幾台火腿族的骨董無線電收發信機，這房間簡直就成了廉價B級片中神祕學兼陰謀論混搭駭客風格的翻版型錄，而房間主人鐵定是足不出戶、性格陰鬱暗沉、焚膏繼晷嘗試破解政府陰謀的那種刻板組合。

但面前的人除了長過下顎的黑髮亂了點，外表一派的斯文白淨，連點鬍渣都刮得乾乾淨淨，身材骨感瘦削，穿的T恤別說捲曲毛邊，連點皺褶都沒有，合身的牛仔褲下一雙踩著毛毛地毯的光腳，再戴副眼鏡絕對就是個全A好學生的模樣。

「所以，葛雷夫現在進來了嗎？還在你旁邊嗎？」紐特覺得根本可以看到伊薩眼裡漾滿閃亮亮的期待，像他之前在電影裡看過的長靴貓。

「是。」

「他什麼表情？形容給我聽！」

「.....一言難盡。」

「眉頭皺成八點二十分？例如這樣？」伊薩把兩隻食指比在眉毛成個八字、用力把整張臉擠出扭曲的皺褶。

「......差不多。」紐特彷彿聽到葛雷夫連串的小聲碎念抱怨，他自動決定這就不需要代為傳達了

「所以葛雷夫是怎麼介紹我的？」興味濃厚。

「伊薩・巴波，紐約大學坦登工程學院電子與電機工程學系研究生，之前曾經為了做試驗把曼哈頓電廠弄到過載而跳電，差點讓整個紐約因此停擺，但教授不但沒責怪還讓你高分過關，葛雷夫因為這樣開始注意你.....之後你的『實驗精神』不減，持續以研究為名駭進一些不該駭的組織、拿到一些不該外流的資料，然後葛雷夫藉機把本來是犯罪的行為轉為破案關鍵，讓你變成重要證人，不但接受保護，也沒背上任何罪名，現在還秘密擔任犯罪調查科的鑑識顧問......總之是個『興趣』非常廣泛的『駭客』，以上是葛雷夫下的結論。」

「我要正名，我才不是駭客，我現在可是反對中央管制的貨幣非國家化理論的信徒、區塊鏈推廣者兼比特幣挖礦專家！誓言反對貨幣發行權被中央壟斷，必須用區塊鏈打破這種壟斷，比特幣只是開始而已，未來一定可以依照運算能力由個人為單位發行每個人的貨幣來代替國家貨幣，就可以自由交易不受中介機構剝削..........好吧我覺得你完全聽不懂我在說什麼，不過沒關係，你只要覺得『被中央控管不好』就好。」

「然後他還真把這些有的沒的都告訴你了？看來你們應該認識很深吼！」

「事實上不超過二十四小時....」紐特還沒回應完畢，伊薩則是一副靈光乍現樣接著說下去：

「啊！一夜情？也是！你剛好是他喜歡的類型，噢葛雷夫這傢伙真是喜歡無意識到處招惹人.....這下可好，還躺在床上就有人來找他負責了.....」

紐特險些被自己的口水噎到。

「好我知道你要說啥，葛雷夫現在應該正在你旁邊說『警告這傢伙如果他再繼續胡說八道，我就詛咒他被勒索病毒弄到破產流落街頭！』然後正比出個抹脖子的手勢對吧？你幫我回他，勒索病毒出來五小時內我就破解了好嗎？這種威脅對我無效哈哈哈！」伊薩大笑，孩子氣地拍著手。

紐特轉頭望見的是葛雷夫單手扶額兼之哭笑不得的表情，然後從葛雷夫的口型裡讀到「他就是這樣自然嗨，習慣就好」的無奈。

只見伊薩一溜煙蹲回電腦前，手指飛快地敲撃鍵盤，螢幕跑過成堆程式碼視窗，接著是伊薩的朗誦聲「紐特・斯卡曼德，昨天搭乘從英國倫敦起飛的飛機入境美國紐約，之前擔任倫敦聖蒙果醫院腦神經外科主任、現任康乃爾大學威爾醫學院腦神經外科醫師巴拉巴拉、巴拉巴拉....」

「你都知道我了，我當然也要知道你是誰啊。至少現在我知道你是他的主治醫師而不是他的一夜情對象了！」望著紐特一臉驚訝的表情，伊薩邊回話邊揮舞雙手。

「最重要的是，目前未婚，也沒小孩，很好很好，葛雷夫一定很開心。」

等等，這小鬼不掀他底不爽快是吧？葛雷夫開始覺得自己不存在的胃都痛起來。

「欸我可還沒把你所有過往交易紀錄全挖出來喔，我只是根據你的護照號碼跟入境紀錄順手挖個人經歷而已.......」俏皮地對紐特眨眨眼，微捲的墨黑隨下顎的線條輕輕晃動，過度耀眼的燦爛，像被最愛的玩具圍繞而心滿意足。

「所以，葛雷夫會沒事吧？」伊薩轉瞬便收斂下了興奮，擔心的語氣多了一點，眼神黯淡了一點，笑意縮小了一點。

紐特還沒來得及回應，伊薩就低下頭：「有保密義務對吧？我不是家屬所以你不會告訴我的，對不對？」

「原則上是如此，但請你不要擔心，葛雷夫會沒事的。」壓下心頭的不確定，紐特決定先安撫伊薩再說。

「如果再不辦正事，我就可能真的會有事了.....你請伊薩讀取那個我讓他保管的隨身碟。」葛雷夫作勢咳了聲，把紐特的注意力引回自己身上。

「好了！既然已經清楚彼此是誰，那就來辦正事吧！葛雷夫讓你來，是想要之前給我的隨身碟吧？」沒等紐特開口，伊薩就心領神會地撈過一個帆布背包，從裡面的夾層摸出一只黑色隨身碟。

電腦視窗顯示需要密碼才能進行下一步動作，葛雷夫唸出一串有如魔法咒文的字符，紐特馬上跟著一字不漏地覆述完整。

葛雷夫露出讚許的眼神，點點頭繼續說明：

「請把隨身碟的內容，加密傳給紐約市警局局長瑟拉菲娜・皮奎里，然後在裡面透露是我的線民，密報內容是我吩咐過當我發生意外時必需送出的訊息，還有，當然要記得隱藏位址。」現在該做的，是去想辦法驗證自己的假設，而這些真的需要警局的同仁才有辦法做到。

紐特一字不漏陳述完，伊薩俐落地將隨身碟資料複製成幾份檔案傳出，順便進紐約市警局資料庫做了點「微調」，接著轉頭向紐特探詢：「要格式化這個隨身碟嗎？」

葛雷夫沈吟了下：「不，請伊薩將隨身碟給你。」

望著微露驚訝神情的紐特，葛雷夫只淡淡回了句：「既然你說過會相信我，保護你就是我的義務。這隨身碟就是我的保護方式。記住，別讓隨身碟離開你。」

把隨身碟塞入口袋，雖然紐特還不能理解其用意，但卻挺相信葛雷夫的。接著他就在伊薩的揮手目送中告辭，並允諾會隨時跟伊薩保持聯絡。

伊薩從掀起的窗簾一角望著紐特踏進車裡，剛剛嘴角高懸的弧慢慢壓平，接著喃喃自語道：「希望葛雷夫趕快醒來，這位熱心的斯卡曼德醫生也要沒事才好.....」

快速閃過電腦螢幕的字符，正編排出葛雷夫的病歷，其上大大的「昏迷指數9」，依然格外刺眼。


	3. Chapter 3

葛雷夫不是跟蹤狂，真的不是。

老天曉得他有多不喜歡跟監，每當出任務盯哨時，總需要超量的咖啡因才能平息焦躁煩悶。

但現在的他卻不得不如此，因為紐特是他目前跟現實間唯一的聯繫。他一方面詛咒自己的命運，一方面心底卻有個偷偷感謝的聲音：幸好是遇到個大而化之的善心人士。

紐特可以透視靈魂的灰綠在他們倆間牽起一條線，一種微妙的依存關係。

現在葛雷夫除了請紐特定時跟伊薩聯繫，請對方想辦法挖些調查資料外，其他時間就貫徹著與跟蹤狂相去不遠的行逕 — 從紐特開始工作就默默如影隨形。紐特也不以為忤，因為葛雷夫展現的不是侵略性，而是種帶點研究意味的旁觀興致。

當然，葛雷夫把這行為模式解釋成經歷了兩週完全與人隔絕的狀態後，遇到好不容易可以互動的人時出現的反動。他才不是害怕寂寞。

葛雷夫總覺得既然是自己開口要求，於情於理他都有責任看顧著紐特，畢竟是因為這份聯繫，將紐特牽扯進自身發生的謎團裡；而紐特也毫不閃避、自然而然地接受葛雷夫的「打擾」。葛雷夫雖然還不確定對自身案件接續的暗中調查應該從何著手才不會造成麻煩，但待在紐特身邊至少可以善盡提醒功能。

相較葛雷夫的千頭萬緒，紐特的心思倒是直白，他認為既然承諾幫忙，就該義務幫到底。況且葛雷夫只有在他進醫院時才會跟隨，只要一踏出醫院大門，就非常謹守分際地不侵犯他的私人生活。即便紐特覺得自己沒什麼好需要隱瞞的秘密，就算真的跟回家也無所謂。畢竟若他真的視隱私如命，應該連辦公室都不讓別人進去。

============================================

午後三點的醫院餐廳，不算用餐尖峰時段所以空位挺多，紐特只是安靜挑張角落邊桌，面向窗外默默吃著遲到的午餐。

「一個人吃飯？」陽光包圍葛雷夫形成帶霧光的繭型輪廓，紐特微偏著腦袋、瞇起眼望著沐浴在光暈中的身影出神。

雖然身披黑衣，但好像天使。

「嗯.....」察覺自己一直盯著對方的突兀表現，趕快把視線埋回桌面的馬鈴薯泥。殊不知葛雷夫早已在旁對紐特熨上陽光溫暖氣息的薑黃與眼鏡之下捕捉住耀光的灰綠眼瞳行注目禮一段時間了。

「看不出華生醫生這麼習慣獨來獨往，我以為只有像我這種有福爾摩斯怪癖的人會這麼做。」葛雷夫收斂過往的冷然語調，委婉地用比喻調侃著。

「你是指孤僻嗎？直說沒關係的，我從學生時期就是如此。我老讓人覺得無聊跟厭煩.....」

「不，你的外表給人的感覺很親切溫和，照理說應該會是同事們喜歡共事的類型.....」

葛雷夫身為警探的敏銳直覺讓他注意到，紐特在面對人時表現其實不若獨處時自在，會下意識用微縮肩頭的肢體語言、低頭微偏的視線、簡短不確定的嗓音回應外界的所有互動，就像現在一樣，即使面對的只是一抹毫無作為的幽靈。

但那對灰綠中所盛放的基底卻是沉穩的溫柔堅定，其中還有揉碎的聰慧金棕隱隱浮動，與其說是膽怯畏縮，倒不如說是更接近一種保持距離、將自己的情感部分抽離開的置身事外，而這又跟他熱心助人的行為互相矛盾。葛雷夫對紐特真是益發興趣濃厚，但他也不想表現得像個跟蹤狂，雖然他現在的作為其實也大同小異，除了沒有跟他回家以外。

他造訪過、屬於紐特的私人空間目前僅止於辦公室，很意外看到的是只殘存一小塊空位的混亂桌面，很多書籍與卷宗都以一種不可思議、違反物理學原理的驚險方式擠進書櫃跟推疊在檔案櫃上，這辨公室無論把標準放得如何寬，都不能歸類為整齊。

他不是才調來這沒多久，怎麼東西可以多成這樣？而且能塞到如此程度應該是有魔法吧？如果角落裡有個正熱氣蒸騰熬煮藥劑的大釜，他應該都不感到意外，同時也一邊幫對方慶幸還好曼哈頓島沒什麼地震。

紐特對工作的認真嚴謹除了展現在手術室，也散落在很多蛛絲馬跡裡。葛雷夫默默計算過紐特待在醫院的時數，還真是頗久的；就算因為初來乍到有很多功課得做、研討會議得開，紐特在其中投注的時間都已經可以幫他贏得一張大剌剌的工作狂標籤，可能字體還得加粗鑲金。

工作狂遇到工作狂，真是特殊的緣分。他們對待工作的態度倒是若合符節，葛雷夫越來越覺得他能遇到紐特絕對不是巧合。

「你很怕我。」

「不、不是。」

「那為什麼不敢直視我？」

「啊......昨天我整個狀況外，忘記主動跟你解釋一切真是抱歉，金坦醫生從上週末開始被調至別院，而我是她的接替者，這也代表，我今天正式開始擔任你的主治醫生，我現在正在努力消化你的資料。」生硬地轉移了話題。

「我知道金坦醫生要離開，而我回憶了一天也終於記起曾在醫護人員聊天時就聽過你的名字。沒想到的是你剛好還看得到我，這一切真是....挺巧合。」看來紐特並不想正面回答他前一個問題，也只能順著他繞開的話尾接下去。畢竟不是在審訊查案，沒必要窮追猛打。

「這兩週我聽過無數次金坦醫師跟我的直屬上司解釋病情，現在既然是你擔任我的主治醫師，當然必須好好跟你配合，而我相信就算換了主治醫師，我的情況也不會忽然大幅改變吧.....看時間我的上司大概今日無法過來，明天才會來拷問你，你還是事先準備充足的好。只不過，你應該也是頭一次遇到我這種一問三不知的病人吧？只能跟你說聲抱歉了.....」

「連有專業知識為底的醫生都不一定能百分之百掌握與預估病人的狀況，所以，病人不了解，很正常。」

「類似的症狀、同樣的療程，有人順利康復，有人卻從此連離開病床都是奢想.....有病人家屬曾經當面質問我為什麼患者會惡化，是不是因為醫治的人不是名人沒權沒勢就怠忽職守，我知道他們的憤怒與驚慌，早就練就不往心裡去的技能.....應該說不是技能，是生存本能。要在這樣的工作環境生存，無論如何都不能讓情緒影響專業判斷。這些醫學院沒教，應該是說就算教了，沒有實際遇上也難懂吧。」

「就算你跟我本人詳細解釋，我想對我現在的狀況也沒有太大幫助，總不可能我弄明白了就會醒來吧？雖說如果真是這樣就好......」

「但我們有解釋病情的義務，不過對象是針對患者，而不是對患者家屬，除非患者失去意識.......而有時候該說或不說，需要很多拿捏。」

「保密義務，我理解........你是想問，為何都還沒看到我有家人來探視，是嗎？這也不複雜，你當我是個疏離的邊緣人就好。」葛雷夫現下已經一個直系親屬都沒有了，因此現在會到醫院探視的不是上司就是下屬。

「通常這個年紀，應該都有家庭了吧？」紐特不自覺問出藏了一天的疑問，而他自己也不知道為何會在意這點。

「我不適合婚姻。很少人受得了我冷酷嚴厲的糟糕個性。」

「你還年紀輕，怎麼滿口家庭婚姻的？」

「年.......輕嗎.....請問你以為我幾歲？」

「我以為不問是種禮貌，尤其是對英國人。」

「我不介意別人詢問我的年齡，我介意的是另一件事。我看起來太年輕，外人看不見累積的專業經歷，只看到外表；質疑與否定，從外表是最好下手的軟肋，因為你改不了。」穩定溫和的語調，不著痕跡包裹著對過往不愉快經歷的隱晦暗示。

「所以，這是你戴上厚重膠框眼鏡的原因？一種偽裝？」無度數的鏡片遮不住紐特頰上點點讓他更顯青澀的雀斑，而且孔雀藍粗框眼鏡也並不屬於低調之譜。

「至少，對方的焦點會是這副眼鏡，不是我的長相.....」

「但他遮不住你的眼睛。」葛雷夫下意識衝口而出，鏡片偏光下的灰綠依然透亮明晰，如暖陽穿透清晨霧靄親吻過的草原。

「咦？我的眼睛怎麼了嗎？」

「你並不是你所想的那麼........不引人注目，我不是說跟現在的我比。」

「你在......安慰我？這話從你口中聽到真是很不適合....呃，我不是說你很兇的意思....」出口才發覺不太適切，紐特慌忙解釋著。

「我絕對是那種拿來恐嚇頑皮孩子的壞警察形象，所以我並不否認你所言。」葛雷夫輕笑出聲。

「不、不是那樣，只要跟你交談過就會知道你不是冷酷嚴厲的人.....」

「那也要有人敢靠近我才行。」

「你也跟你的外表不相符，所以我們扯平。我都幾歲了也改不了個性，但看待事物的想法還是能改的.....尤其遇到我現在這樣，不想看開也不行。也說不定你下一秒就再也看不到我了，何必自尋煩惱？」

「我也很鑽牛角尖，現在還是，但我習慣跟自己的固執堅持好好相處，因為那是我的一部分，無論看不看得開.....」

「看開不看開都是個人自由，外人說什麼都沒用，不過倒是有很多轉移注意力的方式可以嘗試。下次，我帶你出去找些好吃的，面對一成不變的難吃伙食，會憂鬱。」葛雷夫盡量用最無所謂的語氣，掩飾自己對紐特無止盡的興趣。

葛雷夫過去從未覺得日子可以如此值得期待，而這竟然還發生在對自己命運全然無法自主的時候。

兩人的微笑隨著旁若無人的談天說地不自覺擴大，他們都不知道原來自己還可以產生出這種正向心情。


	4. Chapter 4

紐特本以為離開英國的人生除了動物外再沒有任何事物可讓他期待，尤其是對人性感到失望後。

在打包收拾好英國的一切，機艙門關上那刻，紐特就決定把自己真實的感情鎖進行李箱深處，再也不輕易取出。只要不奉上期待渴望，就再也不會被鞭笞得體無完膚。

但現在，行李箱的鎖扣貌似壞了、鬆了，原本深鎖著的一切也似乎在他不注意時悄悄流洩溜出。

近日，紐特只要踏進醫院門，腳步就會不自覺輕快。他會期待瞥見那等在轉角，抗拒物理引力、非常不科學地飄動的黑色衣角，跟那與嚴肅外表不相襯的柔軟視線。

他很希望自己能幫葛雷夫更多忙，但葛雷夫總是要他不要急，他只要定時跟伊薩聯絡接收訊息，至於其他，再想辦法就好。

葛雷夫在他忙碌時就會自動消失，然後趁他工作空檔時悄悄出現，告訴他最愛的麵包店有沒有新產品、附近有哪些促銷活動、有沒有特價的食品飲料可以補貨、他推薦的咖啡店有沒有推出今日特調飲品，像個忠誠的生活顧問。

或者可以說是，帥版而且較人性化的「siri」。

葛雷夫會在他終於逮到空擋吃飯時在他旁邊碎念醫院伙食有多糟，順便口頭賣弄自己偶一為之心血來潮學做的料理，最常講到的是與荷蘭醬搭配得天衣無縫的班尼迪克蛋、融合麵粉與奶油香氣的美式鬆餅、片狀邊緣有點焦香、帶著澱粉自然甘甜的薯餅；紐特則會用帶著懷念的語氣述說起自家的司康佐凝脂奶油、香酥薯塊配香料塔塔沾醬、還有他最愛的伯爵紅茶，邊聊邊笑著要對方有機會一定要做來嚐嚐。紐特總會兩手一攤說他出生時因為太急性子，就把烹飪天賦留在子宮忘記打包進皮箱帶出來。這樣也好，代表他有口福吃別人做東西。

葛雷夫會在他閉眼小憩片刻後提醒他該補充些維他命，叨念他太過認真會讓同事討厭之類的，然後催促他做點伸展運動、或去院外曬幾分鐘太陽，最後總會補上一句「如果可以的話真想幫你整理辦公室，不然哪天資料走山把你埋起來該怎麼辦，我可救不了你」。

紐特自從求學直到出社會以來一直都獨自生活，從來沒有一個人待在他身邊一直碎念的經驗，而紐特發現自己竟然對此異常地習慣；而葛雷夫總以為自己討厭嘮叨，但他就是不由自主會想叮嚀紐特、或逗弄紐特，看他通紅滿面的模樣暗自笑得愉悅暢快。

「有人說過你的嘴巴不饒人嗎？」

「總是。」

「好吧，還好我夠寬宏大量。」

葛雷夫都用眼角的笑紋回應他。而紐特也總是好奇滿腹地詢問當警探到底是不是他所想樣的那樣。葛雷夫只是輕描淡答道：

「科學點，電視劇上說的，都別信。」

「我好歹是個醫生，你不覺得對我這樣說挺怪的嗎？」

「電視劇上演的通常瀟灑酷帥，實際上完全不是那回事，一堆規則不說，我面對的，通常是一個人最倒霉的模樣或最醜惡的嘴臉。」

「.......若要比較，我看到的，通常是一個人最糟糕的模樣。」像是不知道當下該說什麼，紐特遲疑下，最後還是回應了。

「有時候你甚至會不由得思索，人性為何如此扭曲醜惡？」

「............有時候你不得不去想，人怎麼能如此脆弱？」

「有些時候你會覺得，有些糟糕的事一定會發生，但並不能事先預防，因為你不該預設人人有罪，理智上這麼認知是沒錯的。但，有時候.......有時候你還真會想拿槍指著某些敗類的頭。」

「所以，你真的......？」也是看多生死之事，紐特對此倒是不太忌諱。

「有，還真的有。但那被判定是意外......我怎麼想不重要，重點是上司跟判決的人怎麼認定。『執法過當』的帽子總是等在那邊，開槍不是像電影演的扣完扳機後一了百了，通常後面跟著很多後座力 — 繁瑣的報告、心理評估、甚至是官司。局長就曾跟我開玩笑『要爬上高位多少都要背幾條官司』。」

「為了爬到特定高度，協商技巧和操弄政治的手腕都必須夠高明，甚至有些時候必須不擇手段。在組織中假若想培養一個人，就必須花時間安排準備，而在這段期間就不可能再把時間和精力投注在其他團隊成員身上，最終才有可能順利拉拔一個人。你一人的上位，是犧牲其他所有人該受關注的時間與資源換來的，而我對這點不置可否。」

「沒有應變方法，我們醫生應該也早就醫療糾紛官司纏身了。有些時候你會覺得，有些病即便手術、投藥，也還是一定會惡化，你做了治療、做了預估，你明白他們不會好，你必須陳述事實，但你不能講『你不會好』，而他們後來也大多如你所預期......」

「所以，有患者因此.....？」

「.......有，不是意外。經歷正常的醫療程序但依然救不回來，家屬認定醫療團隊失職而提告，我自願負責，院長用很多方式保我，雖然免了官司，但後來決議先將我調離。」

「有別人將責任推到你身上？還是......政治鬥爭？」葛雷夫下了結論。

「不，我難辭其咎.........總之是我的錯，是不是政治鬥爭，重要嗎？」鏡框後的眼神黯淡下來。

都是背負錯誤的人，都是不得不從原本人生被連根掘起、移植到別處的人。

因為錯誤，紐特被迫拔離原本熟悉的生活環境，葛雷夫被迫剝離原本賴以憑依的軀體。兩個如此不同的人生軌道，就這麼陰錯陽差的碰撞交集，並肩而行。

「你在逃避，所以接受離開英國的這個安排？」

「可以這麼說吧。」

「真巧，我也在逃避我的人生，所以逃離我的身體，這種逃避法我相信應該沒人比得上。」

紐特竟然笑了，頰上的雀斑漩開如風中飛舞的細碎花瓣。而葛雷夫不禁為這笑容失神了會。

「我相信無論發生什麼，都不是你的錯。」葛雷夫篤信他對紐特的直覺判斷。

「我也相信發生在你身上的事不是你的錯。」

「不，因為你只知道現在的我......」

「這樣就夠了，我知道你是個願意對別人付出關心的好人，那對我而言就是善意的證明。」

「你可能有天會發現我是個壞人呢....」

「你可能有天也會發現我不是你所想的那樣。所以扯平。」

「我有天會告訴你，等我醒來後面對面親口跟你說。」突然很渴望能對面前的人吐露關於自己的一切，連葛雷夫都不知道自己為何如此。

「在那之前或許伊薩會不小心透露給我也說不定？」

話尾被手機突然傳出的訊息提示音打斷，上面顯示的名稱是「貨幣非國家主義信徒」。

「這暱稱也太長.........而且你還真的這樣叫他？」葛雷夫又好氣又好笑。

「當機密代號我覺得很貼切。而且，如他所形容，很酷。」

「伊薩看你這麼幫他取暱稱應該會很開心，因為當他對我講這些東西時我都在裝忙跟翻白眼。那邊有任何消息？」

紐特滑開訊息念著：「伊薩說皮奎里接到消息後已經有好幾天都召開緊急會議商討對策，目前犯案者已經可以鎖定是你所追捕的其中一個犯罪集團所為.....」

「我想我已經可以鎖定是哪位『瘋狂愛慕者』，他之前也是讓我跟我的搭擋吃不少苦頭......不過現在就算要回想，詳細情況我也記不得.....還好也不是什麼愉快回憶，想不起來就算了。」但那股陰鬱寒冷卻像牢不可破的制約，讓靈魂深處隱隱發顫。

「想不起來應該是腦損傷影響記憶的緣故吧....」

「恩，我相信這樣的科學解釋。」

「請回覆伊薩，就說請他把這些幫派近期的行蹤跟金流交叉分析，做什麼都要有人有錢才行，追這兩個就能確定個八九不離十，我相信他們的目標不會只有我這個半死不活的人，一定還有什麼其他目的。這部分資訊請伊薩再多『故意』透露給皮奎里局長，也順便請他通知我的屬下蒂娜，去監獄裡跟幾個之前抓到的幫派份子喝喝咖啡敘敘舊。」

「就這樣？沒有需要我做其他事？」快速送出訊息，紐特的語氣竟夾雜一絲失望。

「你看來很困惑？」

「為什麼不要我出面？」

「噢，讓你直接走進紐約市警局說『嘿，我看得到葛雷夫出竅的靈魂，他正站在我旁邊，他自己也不知道是怎麼回事，需要幫忙。』這樣嗎？」

「接下來你就會被請去心理輔導或是上精神科報到了，這對你我有任何好處嗎？正直又老實的華生醫生。」

「......抱歉。」

「我沒有挖苦你的意思......好吧或許有一點，但我的意思是沒必要讓不相干的你牽扯更深。技術性問題由伊薩處理、體力任務由我的下屬們執行；你是醫生，不是華生，不需要老想著跟福爾摩斯出生入死，妄想把解決案件的責任攬在身上。這不是電影也不是電視劇，你本來就是個安份守己的普通市民，那我們就盡量維持這樣，對你我都好。」

如果你涉入危險，我會擔心。葛雷夫把這句話吞回去，邊思索自己究竟是不是只把紐特當成好心的路人，還是他其實想從紐特身上得到更多？

「總之，感謝好心華生醫生的幫忙，你做到這樣就好。」如果他想得到更多，那又是什麼？

「不要老是喊我華生醫生，如果你真要用暱稱，不介意的話可以叫我的小名，阿緹米斯。」

「月神？而且是妙手回春、充滿愛心、仁慈的守護動物之神？」

「請人叫自己小名還要問別人介不介意？你也太有禮貌，這樣我可要克制自己別在你面前說粗話了。」

「這我也不介意。」

「好好好，你真是寬宏大量，阿緹米斯。」他不介意多念幾次，好藉機反覆咀嚼這過度美麗但名實相符的稱謂。得到使用這個稱謂的權利，葛雷夫覺得自己似乎是拿到了一把開啟紐特生命更深處的鑰匙。

專心品嚐愉悅的葛雷夫決定暫時不分析自己的真實心思。不過，他倒是很期待下次跟紐特出去院外走走。


	5. Chapter 5

雖說靈魂狀態不會疲倦也不需休息，但當葛雷夫在最初陷入昏迷時連續幾日閒晃在外，突然感受不對勁而趕回醫院，發現自己正經歷一場急救後，從此就默默規定自己「別離開身體太遠超過一天」，因此每日都會至少飄回醫院，在病房裡窩著，失神個幾小時權充「睡眠」。

記憶裡的斷面總會在此時圍繞糾纏，睜眼即是鋪天蓋地、帶著萬花筒細碎耀光的鏡迷宮，冰冷鏡面曲折蜿蜒，走近時自己的倒影轉瞬融入背後風景，像話劇轉幕，只是演的都是自己的過往。原來將死之人看到的人生走馬燈是這樣，他邊看邊感嘆自己腦裡的資料庫就跟自己的住所同樣簡潔，當然是不算他目前還回想不起來的部分，不只是意外發生當時的情境一片迷濛，還有眾多其他記憶皆是如此，那讓迷宮中有不少牆面像凝上水霧的浴室鏡，後面掩蓋著丟失的記憶，如何擦抹都無法明晰。

有時，葛雷夫最初來到這城市的時刻會閃現眼前：一堆紙箱堆疊在頂樓公寓，兩面落地窗伸展出能遠眺曼哈頓天際線的絕佳視野.....當然這是建立在如果他有時間欣賞的假設上。

他嚮往的是規律嚴謹、最好不要有任何「意外驚喜」的小天地，他甚至為此婉拒好友皮奎里拔擢他繼續升遷的提議好幾次。

『你的能力並不下於我，波西瓦。』每過一段時間，皮奎里都要用惋惜無比的語氣老調重提。

『瑟拉，但妳能服眾，我不行。妳知道我對解決案件的興趣遠勝於攪和政治勢力，而我現在帶的組就夠我煩惱了。壓力過大會導致禿頭，我總得為自己的髮際線著想。』能拒絕就絕不答應，這是葛雷夫貫用的回應方式。

他也不時看到皮奎里無奈嘆氣、說好說歹：『你可以別這麼事不關己嗎？心理評估是必要程序，你知道的......』

他偶爾還會看到屬下蒂娜掛著哀傷神情、欲言又止：『組長.......我們該走了....』

發生意外一段時間以前，又發生過什麼事呢？隱隱襲上的疑問都被葛雷夫硬壓下，很多事就算現在想起也無濟於事，因為都不重要。

諸如此類繁雜纏繞、毫無先後順序的聲音影像，像一片片找不到同伴的遺落拼圖，映著葛雷夫的影子在牆面重複播放。而葛雷夫覺得像個置身事外的觀眾，看著以自己為主角的實境秀，隨著滿是鏡面的曲折長廊分段放映。說不甘心當然是有，但自己竟然可以對自己可能醒不來的事實益發從容面對，他甚至還會自嘲著可惜現在沒辦法抽煙，點個煙霧繚繞，觀起影來應該挺有瀟灑隨意的味道。

除了直屬長官跟屬下，很多鏡面裡都還存在一抹陳舊風衣擺動的殘影。那是他之前的搭擋，比他早進警局的老鳥，但一直到他升成組長後都還是安於當個普通警探的肯。

肯總是隨遇而安，一副天塌下來也壓不到他的輕鬆自在，與葛雷夫嚴謹的性格南轅北轍。葛雷夫不喜歡任何人擾亂他的生活，但肯總是以搭檔為名，在他的生活裡塞進很多讓他無言以對的小岔子。

當初是肯硬拉他熟悉這座城市許多特別的角落，而他總是用冷淡回應對方，對方都一笑置之「這叫工作閒暇時的觀光、觀光」；肯老碎念說要提早退休環遊世界，他不置可否；肯老是跟工作狂的他說「趁還可以時好好享受生活」，他用嗤之以鼻當回應；肯會在他生日時硬塞給他所謂「可以提升心靈層次」的雅痞品味畫作擺飾，讓他拆封後滿頭問號；肯知道他的性向，所以老是故意把他拎進同志酒吧、逼他灌交友App、還會在 match.com 幫他註冊些奇怪的暱稱例如「黑長風衣是我的皮膚」、「帥大叔的翹臀」之類的，讓他發現時別無選擇只能刪除帳號。

有趣，以前不在意的事，現在卻一直回想起，只因為突然被抽離自己的人生，飄蕩在這種以百無聊賴為基底的荒謬之上，就像老靠不了岸的船，顛簸搖晃著把所有不踏實都轉化為焦躁。

而他的記憶走馬燈也總是嘎然而止在護理師巡房的腳步聲，每夜浮現的片段回憶揭示著他曾活過的痕跡，即便雜亂無章，而他也不覺得自己之前的人生有什麼可值得回味再三的愉悅時刻，但那卻是他僅有的，與「存在」有所連結之物。

沒了形體，現在他反倒莫名有了更多體驗人生的自由，體驗那些肯之前跟他說過，適合他的品味的人生。

他可以任意走進紐約許多世界知名的博物館、美術館，穿越人牆、肆無忌憚以鼻尖貼著藝術品的距離去觀賞他們；他可以揮霍大把時間只為把一個作品的說明一字不漏背下；他甚至可以在現代美術館裡梵谷的星夜前大聲唱歌也不會有人送他白眼（在他發現很多人只敢偷偷小聲唱之後）。他可以進電影院把所有院線片看過一輪，然後隨意走進百老匯任何一家劇院，把那些有名作品複習完後，在名不見經傳的獨立小劇場裡失神，一直到劇院散場關門。

以前他的生命就是在警局、咖啡廳、家裡的皮沙發、偶爾是床、跟車裡穿梭；以前他不喜與人互動，現在還真的就無法跟人互動、以前能做但沒機會做的事，現在有大把時間可以揮霍其上。

但他也同時感知到自己現在的命運就像用不透明玻璃沙漏裝著的粉沙，看起來涓涓細流好似可長可久，但實際上卻無從得知還剩多少，每天都可能是生命流淌殆盡的最後一日。

何等諷刺。

現在已經堂堂邁入昏迷第四週，何者是現實何者是夢境，對葛雷夫而言似乎越來越無關緊要，他甚至懷疑自己現在來去自如、不留痕跡的型態就是個夢境，「他」的存在只是人腦電流活動過度的痕跡。

不過如果真是這樣，無疑意味著紐特也是夢境衍生的產物，那就不合理，葛雷夫不認為自己的想像力有優異到能無中生有出這等人物來。

雖說葛雷夫對紐特的認識起初除了伊薩前幾天唸出的一長串資訊以外基本是零，也素來對鑽研他人的私領域沒有興趣，但他卻發覺越來越無法抑制自己進一步了解紐特的想望。但他除了跟紐特閒聊外什麼都不能做，所以僅能憑藉職業訓練出來的敏銳觀察力，將其他部分拼湊補齊。

他很快就發現，這個溫潤之人是他之前沒能體驗過，所有心靈上美好良善具現化的翻版。

孔雀藍粗框眼鏡把些許文藝氣息鑲進略顯青澀的臉龐，總是穿著有點古舊、這裡脫線那邊起毛的棉質素色襯衫，但看得出細心熨整過、透出屬於陽光的乾爽柔軟，再加上白袍披身，像是在身上嵌飾一圈和緩的光暈。這種由內而外自然散發的英倫復古風韻，在紐約街頭並不常見，也或許是葛雷夫之前從來不會去注意。葛雷夫覺得就算站在衣著光鮮、五顏六色的人群之中，紐特的質樸身影反倒鶴立雞群、十分突出。

他無論做什麼事都是單純專注，好似周遭寧靜無聲般兀自佇立；面對任何人都是溫柔謙和，就算會故意偏開視線，展現的也不是傲慢，反倒是讓人著迷的靦腆。

等等，他剛剛是不是說了「著迷」兩字？葛雷夫只得晃晃腦袋，把這莫名的想法趕出思緒。

但他卻趕不走光只是在紐特身邊待著，就能感受到的那些傾注而來、親切和煦的真誠善意，如果不是自己現在這副模樣，他都要錯覺「與紐特相遇」是老天為了彌補他之前身為警探所面對排山倒海的醜陋惡意，所給予的補償。

例如現在他就望著紐特咬下麵包後整個人像活過來般雙眼放光的表情，猴急地一口接一口將整個麵包塞嘴裡，邊覺得失禮但又忍不住沈溺在嘴中咀嚼的香氣，葛雷夫盯著，揪緊幾天的眉就隨著紐特嘴角的弧慢慢舒展。

「吃這麼快也不怕噎到....」才發覺自己竟下意識伸出手指想撢掉紐特嘴角的麵包屑。

「基本上我沒什麼時間慢慢吃飯，不知不覺就養成吃東西很快的習慣。反正.......也沒有可以好好面對坐著吃飯的對象，不至於太失禮所以沒關係....」紐特耳根微微泛紅，但還是像捧著寶物般專心致意地繼續進攻下一個麵包。

好像松鼠。望著面前鼓起的腮幫子上活靈活現躍動的雀斑，葛雷夫為自己腦袋浮現的念頭失笑。

「現在你也知道這家麵包店了。喜歡吃，可以常買，他離你工作的醫院其實不遠。吃完，我帶你在附近走走，當作散步消化一下？」

下午是紐特難得的半日特休，而葛雷夫竟然捨不得讓紐特就這樣回去。

以紐特工作狂的態勢，葛雷夫相信他一定連街口轉角有什麼店都不知道，況且他初來乍到，自己或許可以擔任個幾日不專業導遊；而葛雷夫壓根沒想過肯告訴他的觀光介紹有派上用場的一天，望著身邊的人聽得津津有味，葛雷夫突然開始慶幸自己對這城市的記性不算太差，至少對紐特的問題都能應答如流，因為現在的他可沒辦法上網搜尋任何資訊。

他承認自己過去不懂得享受生活，不過跟對曼哈頓島的理解近乎白紙的紐特一比，葛雷夫覺得自己知道得已夠多。

「我送你回去？」葛雷夫覺得自己怎麼像初次約會的毛頭小子，竟然開始絞盡腦汁延長彼此相處的時間。

「恩，回家前還要順路去個地方。」又是直白的答應，葛雷夫禁不住又愣了下，到底是紐特不懂拒絕人，還是自己真的如此受他信任？

跟著紐特進了地鐵，到站後走出的站名卻讓他愣住。

「你住在這區？」

「是啊。放心，就算我新搬來也還不至於忘記回家的路的。」

葛雷夫常跑這邊解決大小案件，這街區他再熟悉不過。一位來自英國的腦神經外科醫師，即便再怎麼不瞭解紐約當地的狀況，就算不選擇菁英匯聚的上東城，最起碼蘇活區會是最低限度的居住選擇，而不是現在這個號稱犯罪溫床的區域。

這裡是幫派份子齊聚，三不管的惡名昭彰街區，隨意拐過街角都能接收到一堆不懷好意的打量眼神，甚至，藏在衣袋內亮晃晃的刀子、或槍口。

「你並不是負擔不起，為什麼？」葛雷夫滿腹不解。

紐特沈默不語，葛雷夫只能跟隨彎進一條既窄暗又蜿蜒的小巷。防火鐵梯把天光裁切成片片，一串細碎的嗚咽輕嚎伴隨奔跑腳步，往紐特停駐之處聚集過來。

「嘿！皮奇、道高、法蘭克...今天去哪邊探險啦？」

「咦？嗅嗅跑哪去了？又去他的『寶庫』巡邏啦，嗯？」

「今天有罐頭，還有你們喜歡的小點心....嘿不要急，等一下，大家都有的....」紐特把手上提著充滿歲月痕跡的古董皮箱打開，拎出幾個罐頭跟零食開始布置張羅狗兒們的晚餐。

望著紐特被大大小小的狗兒圍繞時臉上嶄露的光彩，葛雷夫只覺得背景不該是充滿垃圾桶跟生鏽後門的陰暗小巷，應該是陽光灑落，泛著暖熱橙黃光暈的溫馨庭園。

「我不曉得你除了會跟靈體互動，還會通動物語呢，怪醫杜立德。」狗兒們倒是看得到葛雷夫，但他們並沒有對他顯露任何敵意，只是望望他後，就又把目光轉回到紐特身上，圍繞著向紐特撒嬌討食。

意識到疑惑的視線，紐特抬頭，葛雷夫接收到的是對方複雜的不捨眼神。

「他們......必須待在這個區裡.....一旦出了這小小街區，等待他們的就是捕狗車跟安樂死.....好在這區是三不管地帶，而且周遭鄰居都認識他們，他們還可以自由自在到處走動。」

「道高是這邊最德高望重的老大，他的主人某天出門後再也沒回家，但他還是在這區繞來繞去一直等、一直等，好像哪天他的主人會跟往常一樣踏進家門抱抱他......」

「法蘭克是從別區被拐來的，我發現他的時候身上都是鐵鍊磨出來的傷，雖然是從別區搬來的外來移民，不過他融入得很好，現在都會跟著道高屁股後面到處跑，是最稱職的跟班。」

「那隻最小的是皮奇，道高跟法蘭克都會照顧他，別看他瘦瘦小小，偷東西他可是超厲害，我甚至懷疑他會開鎖呢。」

紐特用最柔軟的神情輕聲細數他們的故事，好似他們都是已陪伴他走過半生的伴侶。

「光給他們食物讓他們活下去還不夠，要幫他們醫病、結紮、打疫苗，這些街區的人都有默契這裡是他們的地盤，就算不能給他們一個家，也不會趕盡殺絕。而且固定出沒在這區，反而可以有效抑制更多流浪動物，因為當他們畫好地盤，就會把勢力範圍顧好，不讓其他不熟悉的動物進入。」

「他們.....就是你落腳在這裡的理由？」葛雷夫恍然大悟。

「一方面也是房租便宜......我並不缺錢，但我要努力賺錢，希望未來給他們一個能夠自由自在、安心奔跑的好環境，而不是朝不保夕地流落街頭.....他們都擁有高貴忠心的靈魂，值得更好的對待。我.....希望他們幸福。」

「流浪動物通常不輕易相信陌生人，但你來這裡才不過一週，就能取得他們的信任，顯然你也很不簡單。」

「我只是對他們釋出善意，而他們的感知能力其實比人還敏銳，你真心對他們好，他們都知道的。」

葛雷夫同時也明瞭紐特會選擇落腳特定醫院的原因，是因為離中央公園動物園頗近。而他也總算明白之前紐特都會在休息時間繞出去，之後回來時嘴角的笑意因何而起。

和動物反倒比跟人親近，並且將動物視為心靈依靠，葛雷夫真的要懷疑自己是不是遇到怪醫杜立德了，只是這位是溫文爾雅的英國人，還是會通靈的那種。


	6. Chapter 6

葛雷夫從不認為自己情緒外放。他冷靜淡漠，總將自己掌控收斂得看似波瀾不驚，甚至連嘴角弧度都像經過精密算計。但他原本引以為傲的自控能力，現在卻像開關壞了一般時時被紐特的微小行為所觸動。

紐特就這樣不知不覺將他許多掩埋的心緒掏挖出來，等葛雷夫終於有所覺察時，發現自己早已與紐特共生，將對方鑲嵌進靈魂的缺口，無法自拔。

因此當紐特越來越常無意識嘆著氣、陷入沉思神遊，而且這狀況通常伴隨著眼下讓人無法忽視的陰影，就算粗框眼鏡也遮不住時，葛雷夫雖有所覺察，但卻害怕去驗證自己的假設。

他後來更發現，有越來越多資料出現在紐特本就堆積如山的辦公桌，都是跟腦損傷相關的論文與研究案例，紐特會刻意另外貼上標籤、整理歸檔。隨著有標籤的資料逐漸累積、紐特也越常挑燈夜戰、甚至枕著一堆資料趴在桌上小憩。葛雷夫一開始不以為意，認為紐特是單純的研究熱血爆發，況且，進了新環境會想有所表現，增進自己的專業能力本是應當，他無須置喙。

但當他得知紐特不斷在對照研究的全是自己的病歷跟生理數據時，就再也無法否認對方所作所為都是為了自己的猜測。但也只能眼睜睜看著他每天懷抱希望強打精神，但又在將某疊資料的標籤全數撕去後摘下眼鏡疲憊嘆息，每日都重複如此。

深沉的無力感突襲葛雷夫，胃部像挨了幾記重擊，即便現在應該一點痛覺都沒有，而他除了無聲質問自己外什麼都作不到。

自己到底在幹什麼？都這付模樣了還能期待什麼？

葛雷夫意識到自己不只想跟這份溫暖氛圍有所交集，甚至想跟對方一起生活、走入未來的人生，而他為此荒謬無稽的貪心感到驚慌失措。

他最初以為，那一定是因為只有紐特看得到他，加上對自己人生的無力無助才衍生出的依賴情緒。那不是愛，不可能是愛，也不能是愛。

但自己竟然恣意妄為地利用紐特的善良、貪戀他的目光、佔用他的時間，不只纏著他不放，甚至妄想就這樣走下去。

他在逃避，逃避面對自己的真實情緒，而他越來越無法對紐特無意間洩漏的糾結視若無睹。每當紐特藏起失落、用笑容回望他時，更讓他無法原諒自己，因為無法交付給那對殷殷企盼的灰綠任何承諾。

============================================

走進醫院大門的紐特東張西望，發現平日等著他的人不在。第一件事就是連線查531號房的狀況，得到的結果是一切正常，才鬆了一口氣。

他研判葛雷夫應該是因為無聊，出去散散心，還沒來得及細想，就被叫去支援緊急手術。直到好幾小時後，紐特開了門回到辦公室，才終於見到雙手抱胸、在裡面等待他的葛雷夫。

「嘿，怎麼了嗎？你的身體今天狀況如常，沒有太大的問題.......」紐特馬上發覺葛雷夫的神情不太對勁，以為他是在擔心自己的身體，趕忙解釋。

「你覺得我意識恢復的機率有多少？」

紐特眼神閃動了下，隨即用快得不自然的語速回覆：「很高，隨時會醒來都不意外。」

「你說過，就算患者真的不會好，你也不會直說......」

「不，我這麼說是因為你真的會康復！」

「你在說謊！而你竟然認為可以騙得了一個號稱『人性側寫機』的重案組組長！」

「為什麼這麼說？我相信你真的會醒過來.....」紐特邊解釋邊緩緩地靠近葛雷夫。

「清醒點吧！在做夢的不是我，是你！」

「你不應該繼續在意、不應該像傻子一樣抱著不存在的希望枯等！等一個甚至根本不會有未來的人！！！」葛雷夫沉痛的語氣中飽含灰心挫敗，好想摔些東西、破壞點什麼，但他如何揮舞拳頭都被虛無吸收，半點灰塵都擾動不了。

「不，不是我等你，是我要請你等我、相信我，」

「我會找出原因，我會讓你醒過來！」紐特越走越近，面容帶著不容動搖的決絕堅定。

「不需要......你會找到更值得的人.....我什麼都不能給你，甚至可能在你一覺醒來後就消失無蹤！這你想過嗎？！」葛雷夫在逐步意識到對紐特的渴望後，覺得自己真是自私自利近乎可恥。就算萬分渴求，也不該繼續貪戀與利用這份溫柔，讓一個善良之人成為自己不肯放手又不敢愛的情緒陪葬品。曾經與這種專屬的溫柔交會已屬萬幸，不應再有任何奢想。要進墳墓，隻身前往就夠，不該讓另一個人的善意跟著墮入暗無天日的黑洞裡。

他必須把對方推開，無論有多捨不得。

「你，並不明白我過去有多麼糟糕、未來多麼不值得期待，你現在會幫我是出於善意過剩，我不該濫用你的好心，你也不需要因為憐憫我而勞心勞力到如此程度，我不值得........」

紐特覺得熱意在眼眶鼓譟、快跟自己積聚已久和盤托出的心思一樣奔逃而出，而這些話語出乎意料地將葛雷夫自我矛盾的屏蔽砸個粉碎。

「不是的，我對你不是憐憫，絕對不是！」

「你之前曾說過，會遇見我是因為需要我的幫忙，但你有沒有想過事實是反過來的，其實是我需要你！你陪在我身邊，你教會我就算曾被傷害過，人生也不是只有疏離跟逃避，還是有美好存在著讓人能充滿期待......我、我好想跟你手牽手、好想擁抱你、想親吻你、想跟你一起醒來、我想嚐嚐看你親手做的水波蛋、我甚至想聽你抱怨自己工作有多累多煩，抱怨到睡著都沒關係.....我......」

「.......我想跟你在一起，因為我愛你！！！」紐特雖激動，但音量並不算大，然而最後三個字卻轟然敲擊著葛雷夫的靈魂，重到令人眩暈。

「你說你.....愛我.....？」

「就算我可能明天就煙消雲散，讓你再也找不到？」葛雷夫的沮喪瞬間被訝然取代。

「那換我問你，如果真的要離開，直接避不見面不是最簡單？為什麼還要來當面質問我？這難道不代表，你還是抱著希望的嗎？不管是對我還是對你自己！」

「所以，不要放棄、不要離開！留下來！求你！！！」紐特把手伸向葛雷夫，明知什麼都觸摸不到。

充斥葛雷夫情緒的酸澀慢慢被溫暖的欣慰撫平，他的工作本質就是懷疑與不斷推翻所有人事物，包括自己，但面前這對灰綠卻一次次用溫潤堅毅呼喚他的情緒、包裹他的戀慕。

頂著西點軍校高分畢業的桂冠，以可以進匡堤科擔任聯邦執法人員的實力自願報考警探並高分錄取，進入紐約市警局，然後不出幾年就從初階警探升為組長，若不是婉拒，現在應該是在局長的位置。過去的人生裡幾乎都是只要他勾手招喚，就有成堆絕佳選擇任其挑選，每條路都是榮華似錦的康莊大道。

然而，最順遂的人生一旦失足跌落，通常翻天覆地、既深且痛。在掩埋於葛雷夫意識中的深沉回憶終於浮起之時，他以為自己經歷過那件事後自信與控制力已被徹底摧毀、他已經什麼都不能也無法在意了。

他逐漸憶起，在發生意外前沒多久，因為錯估情勢，導致自己跟肯一起被囚禁折磨、幾乎送命，而肯為了保護他，沒能熬過去。

雨中冰冷的墓碑、肯的母親心碎責難的眼神，他木然以對，一語不發。但藏在平滑如鏡結凍湖面下的心智，早已被自責咆嘯著撕扯成碎片。

接續的日子除了混亂就是混沌，清醒的時間就是忙著把瓶口對著嘴猛灌，然後醉到繼續昏睡。

他顫抖著手把證件、警徽與配槍遞向皮奎里說自己不配，她對他怒吼著振作點，摔門拂袖而去。

皮奎里似乎是想盡一切辦法要把他的職位留著，她把對葛雷夫的創傷後心理評估期一再延長、去幫他申請戒酒互助會的補助，請屬下蒂娜像個保母似的跟前跟後。

他也慢慢記起，當初默然坐在戒酒互助會的角落，聽每個人述說自己為何酗酒，有些參加者戴著壓低的棒球帽跟墨鏡，卻無人在意；這裡面每個人都早已被刻滿傷痛與不堪的回憶壓得喘不過氣，廉價酒精往往成了逃避回憶與夢魘最便宜的方式。本來一瓶就可以換取整夜遺忘，後來卻像越來越無法饜足的黑洞，吸走自己的清醒、時間、身邊的所有一切，明知這樣下去什麼都會毀棄，但卻不想停止，因為一旦停止後面對的只是愧疚肆虐後宛如廢墟、傾頹裸露空無一物的心靈。

那天他曾嘗試要振作，從衣帽間久未整理的紙盒中拿出肯某年送他的西裝，好好將自己打理一番，黃昏時一路開車到布魯克林橋下，望著原本在手裡的空酒瓶畫出一道拋物線，隱沒入冒著白泡的波紋，連點水花都來不及濺起。

他在一日最美的魔幻時刻扔了過往的不堪片段，但他還沒能等到隔天的晨光，就成了現在這模樣。

在他覺得就算這樣離世也無所謂時，灰綠眼瞳就這樣闖進半掩的門，把他硬拖了回來。他開始挖空心思想從生活中發掘樂事，再細微都行，只為了想在分享之後，看到雀斑如滿天星綻放。那些仿若乘載世間所有美好的微笑成了他的救贖，把他在混亂中漂泊的靈魂碎片撿拾拼起。

他不相信什麼「命中註定」的鬼話，他也從不明白自己醒不過來的原因，但現在卻很清楚自己為何離不開，他的心思早已牢牢鎖在面前這個溫柔敦厚、擇善固執的人身上，陷入昏迷不是狗屁倒灶的壞運，反而是千載難逢、讓已失落停滯的心靈再次重獲新生的契機。

戀人在鎖好愛情橋上的愛情鎖後會將鑰匙拋入河中，過去的他對這種行為嗤之以鼻，但這次卻是他親手使勁把鑰匙扔得遠遠，並傻傻地祈願它會沈積埋葬在自己過往的泥濘污穢裡。

他以為早已破敗殆盡的焦土，不知何時已冒出一株綠意，在晨光中抖動凝著露珠的枝枒，怯生生地伸展著希望。

他想醒來，用自己的雙手擁抱跟守護這抹新綠、這份與紐特・斯卡曼德的愛情。

一串晶瑩，從病房中安靜躺著之人的眼尾無聲滑落。


	7. Chapter 7

葛雷夫的靈魂是真實的嗎？紐特不確定。

不是說葛雷夫不是真實存在過的人，而是現在他的靈魂就在紐特的身側行走，但卻沒有任何其他人看得到聽得到。

如果真是自己的想像，那自己也太有創意，竟能憑空虛構一個如此吸引他的人。而他以為在這世上，除了動物以外決不會再有人能如此佔據他的關注，尤其是在自己被原本深信不疑之人狠狠出賣、當作棄子拋掉後。

他本來全然相信的光明，一瞬崩毀瓦解。面對醫療檢討會議中所有同僚與董事的痛罵指責，他選擇扛下一切醫療疏失的指控，沉默不辯解。

原來被背叛可以這麼痛。

好在鄧不利多院長動用勢力與人脈與力保，紐特的醫師生涯免於被完全摧毀，只是在官司告一段落後需要離開英國，很長一段時間都不能再回去。

他所有努力與成果都被毀謗與官司無情抹黑、砸個粉碎，從此，紐特認為掩蓋對他人的熱情、將自己孤立起來是最好的策略，至少不會再受傷。

但現在的他卻破天荒地主動開口，邀請一個「陌生人」到自己家。

「你想要......來我家看看嗎？」

紐特就這麼望著葛雷夫，即便葛雷夫一語不發，但他似乎可以感應對方心中的痛苦絕望；如果可以，他真的很想擁住他，把不經意透出無助傷痕的對方收進懷中護著，讓他依偎在自己結痂痊癒的傷疤之上。

他是醫生，他可以縫補受傷的肉體，但再精密的技巧與醫材也不能修復心靈的缺憾。

但他想走進對方的生活，就算是破碎的殘篇，而他非常樂意再幫他填滿更多，像用金繼工法修繕破碎陶瓷，損壞裂痕不會完全消失無蹤，填起缺陷的金痕反倒藉由凸顯不完美的刻痕，讓器皿擁有更加獨一無二的紋理。

人腦很奇妙，當一個體驗發生，不論開頭如何，如果收尾收得愉快美好，那麼記憶幫這段經歷的標籤就會定錨在「快樂」。紐特期望自己成為那個定錨，就算颶風狂浪波濤翻湧侵襲，都不能把對方吹翻的穩固之錨。

相對而言，他也不想強迫對方在心裡硬留個位置把自己擺進去，他主動敞開大門，希望對方先走進他的生活參觀，像樣品屋ㄧ樣，他不敢期望對方完全透徹了解自己，但願意盡量提供素材。

進了漆成深綠的木門，踩上木地板，葛雷夫以為自己造訪的是某位動物學者的家。

彷彿連其中流動的空氣都刻著歷史的老公寓，灰泥剝落的裸露古舊磚牆立面上，錯落有致著大大小小、黑白彩色各類濾鏡皆有的動物攝影與藝術圖像，有些大幅作品還直接靠牆置放於地板，看似隨性，其實都有特意編排過。陳木書櫃裡除了醫療書籍以外全部塞滿各式動物圖鑑百科，連專門學科的教科書都有。

葛雷夫可以完全描繪出這間套房的主人，日常生活是什麼模樣。

他會在一早頂著蓬亂的稻草金，想辦法把焦距定在鏡面裡研究資料過晚的惺忪睡眼，邊跟瞌睡蟲對抗邊盥洗，接著匆匆忙忙整裝、拎起充滿古董感的公事包、撈著鑰匙狂奔出門；晚上則是隨意套件Ｔ恤，抱著小毯在沙發上攤成一坨，翻找動物學書籍查找資料，眼睛酸時盯著牆上的照片神遊，假設自己在蠻荒叢林探險、悄悄觀察紀錄動物生態，甚至披掛滿天星斗合衣而臥，而實際上是在沙發進入夢鄉；完成艱難的手術，他也不像同僚會上高級餐廳慶功、或去酒吧對著花式調酒自吹自擂，取而代之是從樓下買外賣，配著自己愛吃的小點心，同樣是窩在椅上飽餐一頓，配著訂閱的動物探索頻道節目做調味料。

這種生活看似簡單到甚至無聊，但葛雷夫覺得這樣很好。

他是在紐約五光十色快速流轉的喧囂霓虹中，那抹質樸安定、曖曖內含的橙黃微光，好似格格不入，但又以自有步調穩定前行，不受大環境所擾。

「呃，也不能請你坐下或招待你......」紐特略顯困擾地偏頭覷著葛雷夫，自己就這樣把人硬請來還不能招待對方，果然還是太衝動了。

「沒關係，你平日回家該做什麼就做什麼，不用在意我。」

「可是這樣我覺得對你感到十分抱歉.....」

「實際上是我打擾了你的生活，若我們兩人當中有人該道歉，也絕對輪不到你，不是嗎？放輕鬆。」

而紐特做的事，還真的跟葛雷夫所想相去不遠，他陪著紐特看了幾個節目，紐特則兩眼放光地描述他休假去各地探索動物足跡的經歷，葛雷夫時不時就吐槽他對動物的常識根本比對人還多，應該去當獸醫才對，紐特也總是不好意思地說沒錯，兩人就這樣一來一往一直到紐特開始打瞌睡。

「別在這，容易感冒，沖個澡後去床上睡。」葛雷夫望著紐特瞇成線的眼睫，像在對撒嬌的孩子說話般輕聲安撫。

等待紐特洗漱完畢，葛雷夫靠在床邊，望著對方把毯子拉上，覺得自己只差再說個睡前故事就是褓姆了。

「還不睡？或你想聽我講枯燥版的床邊故事？」用陶侃著紐特一副捨不得閉眼模樣的語氣，掩蓋他也捨不得紐特閉眼的心思。

紐特期待的眼神代替了「好」這個字。

「那讓我想想要說什麼。」

葛雷夫笑笑，物理上他不能真的「躺下」，但漂浮在床上做出側身撐著臉頰的模樣倒是輕鬆愉快，紐特側躺看著葛雷夫裝模作樣的努力顯示這動作並不費力，羞赧的笑牽引起頰上雀斑共同齊放，像夜來香的幽暗清香，聞著就醉。

靈魂一旦醉了，可是醉得更徹底，無論花多長時間都代謝不掉那股衝腦的迷離暈眩。

「可以.....把眼鏡脫下來嗎？我不想隔著一層玻璃看你。」葛雷夫不自覺愈靠愈近。

紐特依言照做。

一定是鬼迷心竅吧？會這樣心甘情願放縱自己沈浸在灰綠漩渦中無法自拔，而且就這樣讓自己凝望著其中的光彩，不阻止荒謬的問句出口：

「你想.....試著感受我嗎？」

兩人的距離已近到可以捕捉彼此眼底的火苗，紐特只覺得心跳隨著葛雷夫磁性的低喃共同敲擊著耳膜，他幾乎要錯覺葛雷夫的鼻息在搔刮著自己不停搧動的眼睫。

「……..好。那麼要如何.......」紐特雖帶著疑惑，還是毫不遲疑地應允。

「噓。」葛雷夫把食指按壓在自己唇上，把紐特呼之欲出的疑問壓下。他眼中的紐特似在散放沐浴後特有的氤氳蒸氣跟沐浴露清香，可惜他現在只能靠想像去描繪這些溫度與氣味有多動人。

「我現在......在用鼻尖摩擦你的耳廓、你正在承受我呼吸的熱度。」葛雷夫的唇越靠越近，貼著紐特的耳畔，像在念述咒語。

磁性聲線是演奏魔法的顫音，紐特像被吹笛人蠱惑，隨著笛音起舞，他轉向葛雷夫，伸手在看似耳畔實則虛空的葛雷夫臉側停駐，像是琢磨著他剛毅的線條。

「阿緹米斯，叫我波西。」

「波西。」

「我在，在數你臉上的雀斑。有人說過你的雀斑很美嗎？」

「沒、沒有......」明明只是耳邊的微語輕喃，卻讓紐特覺得房內溫度似乎陡升了好幾度，他忍不住掀開毯子，動了動因緊張僵硬的四肢。

葛雷夫嘴角微勾，覺得面前之人的反應可愛無比。

「染上紅色的雀斑在跳舞，襯著你眼睛的顏色，很美。」自己以前一定說不出口的肉麻話，在此氛圍下竟鋪陳得如此自然。葛雷夫不知道面前的人竟然可以催化出自己潛藏的詩人基因。

「嘿，別閉上，睜開眼睛看著我。」

紐特望著深褐中流淌的愛意，憶起自己在巴斯曾泡過的溫泉水，像被緩慢滲透浸潤，漫入全身的毛細孔、包裹住心臟撲通跳動的亢奮節奏、輕托住自己馳騁的奔騰想像。

「跟你說，我手指上有繭，想像我的手指在你的額頭上摸著你軟軟的捲髮、滑過你的睫毛、順過你臉頰那種厚實跟粗糙的觸感。」

葛雷夫的臉在眼前放大：「現在，我在吻你的唇角。」

紐特嘴唇微張，急促的呼吸溢著情慾的溫度。

「然後我覺得應該為自己的鬍渣道歉.....」

「不用道歉，繼續、這樣很好。」紐特邊想像刺刺癢癢的觸感，抖著肩輕笑起來。

「現在我正把手貼在你的脖子上，慢慢沿著你的鎖骨往下....嗯.....你的鎖骨也好美....」

紐特恍若被葛雷夫帶著輕嘆的沉穩聲線牽引入一幅畫，而那幅畫的畫布是自己的身體，葛雷夫像牽著紐特的手，畫筆一點一刷撩撥開拓著自己每吋大腦的想像。知覺的都不是普通肢體碰撞的擁抱撫觸，但卻激起紐特全身毛細孔好似被愛撫過的震顫。

「現在，撩起Ｔ恤。」

紐特隨著葛雷夫的話語，掀起Ｔ恤撫摸著自己的身體，他從不曾如此，但這新奇無比的感覺卻讓他無法自拔，他開始順著自己的肌理撫觸向下，葛雷夫則是跟著紐特的動作俯身。

「..........對，你感受我正在舔你的胸口。」

葛雷夫的眼瞳貼得更近，近到紐特覺得已被吸附、彷彿看到自己在深褐漩渦裡帶著迷醉神情沈溺，忍不住輕喘出聲。

「從自己的腹部往下，你應該知道接下來是哪裡吧？」葛雷夫帶笑的指令融入呼吸，牽引紐特繼續，紐特頓了頓，深吸口氣，以手掌包握住自己的分身。

「對的，慢慢的、輕輕的旋轉，想像我用手包覆著你，我的舌頭正慢慢舔過頂端，現在你的手指正跟著我的節奏一起，慢慢、慢慢的轉動輕揉，另一隻手用同樣節奏繼續撫摸挑揉自己的乳尖，想像你手撫摸過的每個地方，一移開後馬上就有股濕熱滑過。你繼續慢慢帶點旋轉的，從根部往頂端滑動，仔細感受上面每個突起都在你手裡跳動........對，再一次.......這次試試稍微快一點的節奏，最後停留在頂端多感受一下.....」

手指的紋路與掌心的溫度讓紐特輕顫輕喘著，紐特讓自己的所有動作搭載上葛雷夫的聲音，把人體最大的性器官 — 腦部的實際感知與想像的經緯編織交纏，這應該算是最終極的擴增實境。隨著一下下撫弄，紐特的喘氣聲由輕轉重，夾帶著嗚咽跟呻吟，腦中除了混亂衝撞的慾望外就是葛雷夫的深褐眼瞳，葛雷夫的聲線細密編織成毯，摩挲著紐特半裸的軀體，一層層纏裹，紐特的感知世界裡似乎只剩下溫暖抱擁與愛撫挑逗。

一股熱意的浪潮隨著紐特慢慢疊加的呻吟頻率拍擊上脊椎、直衝下腹，肩胛與背脊勾起弧度有如拉滿的弓，紐特嘶喘著抽搐著，胯部還緊繃著，白濁便從硬直挺立的分身濺出，吐著帶氣音的呻吟，在意識朦朧的白霧中，紐特只感覺到一陣燃著體溫的濕熱從沁著薄汗的身體奔逃而出，完全無法抑制顫抖與阻止酸澀的淚漾滿眼眶，迷濛視線裡依然緊緊攀附住那對已讓自己滅頂的深褐。

「.....波西、波西......我多希望.....你真的在這裡.......」紐特啞著聲喃喃自語。葛雷夫聽到了，而這聲音轟響著好似擊打葛雷夫的靈魂深處。

高潮後的恍惚仍在繼續，紐特擁抱著這份衝擊、抑制不住的淚隨激動鼓譟的情緒奪眶而出，這比自己經歷過的任何夢境都真實 — 腦中被撩撥起的情慾是真的、血液中翻騰湧動的亢奮是真的、身體無法遏止壓抑的生理反應是真的，但這些卻單單來自一個無法被自己以外的人感知的形體。要說這是真實，連他都會覺得自己瘋了。

但紐特依然希望著，剛經歷的一切別是夢境，而若是夢，也請拜託不要叫醒他。


	8. Chapter 8

拉下口罩、疲憊地靠著牆，紐特從來不覺得醫療監測儀發出的刺耳響聲會如此震耳欲聾。

『斯卡曼德醫生。531號房的患者有狀況，必須施以緊急處置，請您盡快過來。』

溫熱粘膩的記憶還未從肌膚消融退去，半夜就被緊急電話驚醒，風急火急直奔醫院，在跟近日顯然心力交瘁而略顯滄桑的皮奎里說明完手術事項、讓她簽署同意書後，紐特跟另一位擔任助手的醫師準備完消毒著裝，便迅速進了手術室。

等麻醉醫師上完麻醉離開後，麻醉護士邊監測病人的狀況，邊準備若有狀況就跟麻醉醫師報告，另外兩位護理師則忙著準備與遞交器械，跟日常手術房一樣的忙碌情景，平素紐特跟同事相處總微笑以對，但今日卻怎樣都沒辦法，必須一直深呼吸才能把焦慮硬壓下。

他會救他、他會沒事。

紐特搞不清楚在心底來回著的到底是自我催眠還是自我建設，但他也無暇細想了。

接下來的步驟紐特都只能在抽離情緒下進行 — 逼自己全神貫注在操控手術儀器、必須忘記現在躺在手術台上的人與剛才和自己廝磨交纏的意識緊緊相繫的事實，否則他無法保證自己下一秒不會崩潰瓦解。

當心電圖因心律不整開始發出尖利警報，接著一條直線出現，紐特抖著聲音喊著口令、數著次數將心博器按上葛雷夫的胸口，一下、兩下、三下，直到顯示的波形開始一下下恢復起伏，紐特才記起自己需要把胸中憋著的那口氣趕快吐出來。

用精確的手法操作、聽著麻醉護士報著心跳、血壓、其他所有顯示於儀器的數值慢慢恢復正常，帶著精密手術聚焦鏡的視線動都不動，努力撐住讓自己縫合得盡善盡美。

造成腦壓升高的原因已排除，他會讓這疤未來能好好癒合，就算有頭髮蓋著，他也會每天親吻這個疤，他會告訴葛雷夫，就算他覺得自己很糟糕，就算他覺得自己的靈魂坑坑疤疤，他也依然被愛著。

術後，葛雷夫已被送到恢復室監測生理指數，因為已趨於穩定，過段時間，會再送回病房持續觀察。

意識到自己的雙腿正不自覺發軟顫抖，才終於有餘力回憶自己在疾行入手術室門時，葛雷夫站在門邊透明到幾乎無法辨識的身影，平靜地望著醫療推床上的自己，就轉頭向他無聲發出的一句簡單承諾：

『我相信你。我等你。』

輕到幾乎聽不見、卻重到幾乎無法承受。

紐特在深呼吸好幾次後，用幾乎癱倒的姿勢靠在休息室的椅子上。他從沒有一次如此渴望自己真的有魔法，或是成為能把傷痛變不見的神仙教母也行。

=============================================

迷迷糊糊從床上醒轉，睜眼就是葛雷夫凝滿若有所思的深褐，紐特禁不住又覺得自己在做夢，做了場開頭春色璇旎、但結局卻突兀終止在把葛雷夫從生死交關搶救回來的夢。還在半夢半醒間浮沈掙扎，葛雷夫的聲線倒是成了讓他抓附攀爬出迷濛的繩索。

「嘿。我想你今天該休假了。」

「你救了我，記得嗎？」

在精神與情緒極度緊繃後的突然放鬆，讓紐特恍惚到根本記不起自己之後是怎麼回到家的，但筋疲力竭的感受還殘留在細胞中叫囂，連動根手指都需要從意識中扒挖出專注才能勉強成功。

「如果可以，我真的很想吻你，阿緹米斯。」

「你還在這裡.....代表你還沒有醒...」紐特意識到這點，話語裡沁著失望。

「我想是的。」

「所以，我的手術並沒有........」明明很成功、明明很完美，狀況又穩定下來，但為什麼？究竟為什麼葛雷夫還不會醒來呢？難道腦部已經損傷到無法復原，這輩子注定得在床上枯槁凋零？

不行！不可以！！！

原本壓抑在灰綠中的深沉哀傷瞬間衝出，撕扯著葛雷夫的情緒。就算只是靈魂還是能感覺到的心痛。

「噓、噓......沒事，無所謂、都無所謂的，我看到你努力拚命過，這就夠了.....」葛雷夫完全讀懂紐特的糾結情緒，恨不得能把他抱在懷中安撫、揉進自己的生命裡守護。但他現在不能，也或許永遠都不可能了。

「...........這或許意味著我該離開了。」沉吟了會兒，葛雷夫下定決心，身不由己這麼些時日也夠了，不如自己宣判自己的命運，至少在最後一刻他能奪回人生的自主權。

「不！」

「聽我說，我不希望下半輩子就這樣躺在床上依賴呼吸器跟插管維生，感覺不到你、碰不到你.....這是種折磨，不論對我還是對你。」

「不要！」

「天曉得我有多想知道你頭髮有多柔軟、你的呼吸有多溫暖、你皮膚的觸感有多醉人、你的一切有多人讓人無法拒絕，你比我能想像的一切都還要美好得多.......」

「但我現在改變主意了，我必須放了你......必須這麼做。我不想看到你掏出真心後面對的依然是孤獨與絕望，不應該是如此........」

而且，葛雷夫有預感，再繼續這樣下去，會連累紐特陷入危險。

為了不影響紐特，他在施行手術時悄悄避開，無意在紐特焦急下直接扔在桌面的手機螢幕中發現了伊薩傳來的訊息 — 依循葛雷夫設下的計畫，皮奎里打算將計就計把他當成引葛林戴華德上鉤的餌，而葛林戴華德確實有十分充足的理由要置葛雷夫於死地。

葛林戴華徳在紐約主導不少武器走私、毒品販運，而這些還只是表面，他一邊吸納與控制更多對人生絕望走入歧路之人，讓他創造更多奪人性命的恐怖活動。這些人將他視為教主，控制這些信徒的不是懼怕，而是自毀與絕望。而他是葛雷夫深惡痛絕，不眠不歇不讓他鋃鐺入獄誓不罷休的人生目標之一。

他透過跟監、資訊分析、四處旁敲側擊地打聽，跟肯一起掌握累積出非常多情報數據，現在連肯都因此不在了，他說什麼都不可能放棄，即便付出的代價裡還包含自己的性命，他也願意雙手奉上，只要能讓葛林戴華德伏法。

同樣的，葛林戴華德也隨時想取他性命。

既然目標是他，只要紐特不再需要擔任他的主治醫師，加上伊薩的幫助，就能保他平安無事，這樣就好。無論如何他都只能先把紐特推開，別無選擇，就當人生趨近落幕之際終於做了場美夢，現在不得不結束。

他不介意隻身趕赴煉獄，連同自己懷抱的戀慕一起煙消雲散都無所謂，只要能保紐特平安。

唯一遺憾的是，他得讓紐特因此心碎了。

葛雷夫默默起身，沁著不捨的視線還留戀地跟紐特的糾纏著，紐特伸手無謂的揮舞撈抓、想放聲大喊，身體卻像綁了鉛塊般無法移動、也怎麼都出不了聲，只能徒勞掙扎，眼睜睜望著葛雷夫穿牆離去。

紐特好不容易終於驚嚇而起，一身冷汗。

手機顯示著凌晨兩點十分。四下張望，房間靜悄悄，只有他一人。

難道又睡著了？剛剛那些葛雷夫對他說的話全是夢？

「波西、波西？你在嗎?」房內除了他急迫的呼吸聲，依然是讓人驚恐的安靜。

去哪裡了呢？不可能就這樣消失，除非.........

不行，必須趕去醫院一趟。

房中突兀迴響的手機鈴聲打亂了紐特的思緒，深夜電話通常不會是什麼好事。拿起來顯示的是伊薩長長的暱稱，顫抖著滑開螢幕，另一邊焦急的聲音迫不及待衝出：

「快去醫院！現在、立刻、馬上！！！！」


	9. Chapter 9

奔進醫院的紐特來不及再換白袍就直衝恢復室，進去看到葛雷夫好端端躺在床上一切正常，還沒來得及鬆口氣，背後傳來的聲音把他嚇了一大跳。

「終於來了！」

轉頭看到的是護理師打扮，原本凌亂的黑髮在後腦束好，口罩遮得緊緊的臉僅露出一雙活靈活現深棕大眼的伊薩。

「快！我們快把葛雷夫藏起來！那個人已經來了！！！」

「你是指......要殺害波西的人？！」

「葛林戴華德。他是葛雷夫發生意外之前一直在追蹤的黑幫老大。」伊薩嚴肅無比地解釋，邊將手機中的檔案照片湊近紐特眼前。

「原本葛雷夫依然生還的消息被刻意掩蓋，但因為現在葛林戴華德似乎計畫有什麼大動作，皮奎里局長為了阻止他只好先發制人、將計就計，依照葛雷夫給局長的隱藏訊息，故意偷偷放消息曝露葛雷夫的行蹤，當作『機密』之一讓葛林戴華德的黨羽攔截到，蒂娜覺得這樣太冒險，所以想辦法連絡我過來，快！沒時間了！葛雷夫會變成這樣都是為了抓住他，要是被葛林戴華德殺掉，一切努力就都白費了！我們得幫幫葛雷夫！」

「我想辦法隱蔽資訊讓葛林戴華徳只知道醫院，不知道病房，他的黑幫成員現在在兩個街區外，但我的資訊干擾頂多只能拖延五分鐘，只要能引他們進大樓計劃就算完成一半，接下來就是讓警方抓到葛林戴華德。」

「其他人員警方已都找名目疏散掉，現在大樓只剩我們跟警察，因為我們不是警方，葛林戴華德並不知道我們的存在，他也不知道你是他的主治醫師。安全起見，葛雷夫現在起就交給我們倆保護。無論如何都不能讓他被發現，我們只要撐到引出葛林戴華德自投羅網就好。」

「我知道一個地方可以藏好他。」

兩人直接將葛雷夫推回目前無人的手術室，紐特剛把葛雷夫安頓好後叮嚀伊薩看好葛雷夫所有的輔助監視數據，如果有問題就馬上傳訊給他。

「你在這邊看著，以防萬一我去做點『準備』，馬上就回來.....」

「不行！太冒險！如果你遇到那些來殺葛雷夫的傢伙怎麼辦？我不答應！葛雷夫也絕對不會允許的！」伊薩馬上出言制止紐特獨自行動。

「我熟悉醫院的一切，要造成他們的困惑這點小事我還做得到。都待在這裡什麼都不做絕對行不通。況且我的優勢在於對方並不知道我的存在，而我掌握比較多的情報。無論如何，波西就....先交給你。」

伊薩還沒來得及繼續反對，紐特便不由分說從準備室另一邊的門出去，穿過走廊下了樓，繞過好幾間病房後來到藥品室。

他心裡有個計畫，希望會成功，只要能拖時間就行。

伊薩望著默默滑起緊閉的自動門，嘆口氣念著「我就知道會這樣」邊拿出自己的手機飛快按幾下，一個正在移動的紅點出現在醫院的立體結構圖上。

============================================

紐特披上白袍、找到他要的東西塞進口袋，步入走廊，才將門關好，隨著槍枝上膛聲，一管冰冷的槍口便抵著紐特的後腦。紐特止住腳步深吸口氣，隨即意會自己背後的人是為了找葛雷夫而來。

「被槍指著也不驚慌，還挺有膽試的。我向來很尊敬醫護人員，所以我能讓你毫髮無傷地離開這棟大樓，不過在那之前有個交換條件，你必須幫我查出一位病患現在在哪。」一個陰冷的聲音從背後響起。

「那要登入醫院系統才行，讓我......用護理站的電腦。」紐特努力控制自己的聲調維持平靜。

「終於遇到個腦袋足夠清楚能溝通的人，很好，帶路。」

紐特邊移動，同時腦子飛快運轉著：如果現在不阻止這些人找到葛雷夫，未來葛雷夫的麻煩依然只會多不會少，而且紐特心知肚明，一旦給出對方想要的情報，他也無法全身而退。

還好他需要的東西都在身上，現在他只需要找機會使用就行。

紐特鍵入密碼，背後的聲線輕輕飄進耳裡：「波西瓦・葛雷夫。」

「怎麼拼？」紐特頓住，還記得刻意裝傻。

「然後......醫院系統有些內控上的限制，因為我不是負責這位病患的醫師，所以查起來要多花一點時間....」紐特隱瞞自己是主治醫師的事實，刻意用比較複雜的檢索方式做查詢，同時裝出困擾語氣，順便縮縮脖子表示自己對槍口的畏懼。

「無所謂，反正花越長時間你就越久才能離開。我們有整晚時間可慢慢運用，只是我必須提醒你，人的耐心是有限度的。」背後的聲音中帶著意有所指的訕笑，槍管則在紐特的髮上轉圈滑著。

紐特只覺一股惡寒。

他能感受到，身後的人只要能得到想要的東西，並不在意殺人；人命對他而言，就像隨手可以撚按除去的螻蟻。

他，該不會就是葛林戴華德？

紐特無法轉身確認，而他也不認為對方在被看到長相後還會留他活口，若想確定背後究竟是不是他所假設的人，必須拐個彎旁敲側擊。

紐特故意花了整整五分鐘才把葛雷夫的病例調出來，邊假裝瀏覽邊閒聊似的隨口扯謊「看起來.....這位病人的情況很不樂觀，已急救好幾次，而且昏迷指數依然很低，醒過來的機率微乎其微，而且就算意識恢復，腦部也可能留下永久損傷......」

「不，只要他還沒死都算福星高照，看來我手下們的手段不夠重也不夠乾淨俐落，都已經先製造車禍後再動手了，竟然都還能讓他撐到送醫。像這種命夠硬、又老是壞我好事的眼中釘，最後還是得由我親自出馬才行。」

分析這段話透露出的線索，紐特恍然大悟：現在身後拿槍指著自己的就是葛林戴華德！而發生在葛雷夫身上的事都是設計好的，不是意外！紐特暗自咬牙，覺得自己的手開始發抖，不是因為恐懼，而是憤怒。

他絕不會讓葛林戴華德碰葛雷夫一根寒毛，絕不！

「他在531號房，所以，可以放我走了嗎？」

「別急，你先帶我過去。確認過後，自然會放你走。」

「……..好、好。」紐特在語氣中織進些許慌亂，直接登出後起身，接著手往旁一滑，順勢把桌邊的整疊資料掃到地上。

「啊！」紐特及時撈起其中一份資料，但還是裝著手忙腳亂、單手按著辦公椅、想蹲下但又不敢蹲的緊張僵硬模樣。

「哼，沒必要這麼慌張。把你手上的東西放回去，其他就別管了。」

紐特就著半蹲被辦公椅擋住的角度把資料放下，抽手時趁機用食指跟中指進口袋一撈，將某樣東西藏回掌中，然後馬上平舉雙手假裝成投降的姿勢，實際則順勢讓那東西滑入醫師袍袖子，卡在手肘下。

嗅嗅雖然是狗，但他跟烏鴉一般喜歡偷亮晶晶的東西放回巢穴；每次跟嗅嗅鬥智、偷偷把他藏著的亮晶晶拿走時耍的招數竟然在這種危急時分派上用場，紐特真不知該哭還是該笑。

兩人就這樣一前一後在走廊走著，紐特邊按電梯邊假裝疑惑：「今天據護理師說好奇怪，五樓多了很多探視的人在走廊上等呢.....」

「電梯前應該有人埋伏，走樓梯。」葛林戴華德冷冷地命令。

紐特慢慢拉開防火安全梯的門，同時刻意往樓梯縫隙看去，整個樓梯間都渺無人煙。

好吧，這代表外援不會那麼快來，他暫時只能靠自己了。

深吸口氣拉開531的房門，不意外，原本該擺著病床的位置空空如也。

「咦？怎會連床都不見？」紐特將疑問拉長，葛林戴華德突然一個反手，勒住紐特的脖子將槍抵著他的太陽穴，拖著他轉身面對看似空無一人的走廊高喊：「故意把人都撤了，以為我不知道你們有埋伏？以為我會乖乖就範嗎？將葛雷夫帶到我面前來！否則這位醫師身上就要多幾個彈孔了！」

紐特假裝僵硬到不敢動，卻趁隙將肘中的東西滑出，彈開塞子大概測了距離就往背後之人脖頸處扎下。葛林戴華德瞇眼，直到刺痛敲擊他的反射神經才反應過來，接著襲上的是一陣綿軟暈眩，紐特馬上搶走槍，轉過身指著慢慢攤軟在地的人。

「只是強效麻醉劑，不是什麼毒藥，你不用擔心.....」

「危險！快關門！趴下！」一個陌生的聲音在身後響起，紐特馬上反手把門拉上，好幾顆子彈擊打在門板上，紐特馬上衝到靠牆角的地方縮身躲著，接著走廊便充斥一片混亂的槍響聲。紐特邊壓低身子把葛林戴華德也拖到牆邊安置好。

「看來其他人來了....還好還好....」雖說外表看來還算冷靜，但紐特可是緊張得心跳隆隆作響。

「你....是....警察......」

「不，我只是個醫生。如果真是警察，被我奪槍後你現在應該沒命了.....」

接著一個徐徐穿牆而入、穿著風衣、看起來老實敦厚的中年男子讓紐特因驚訝而止住話語。那男子給人的感覺，讓紐特不由自主聯想到葛雷夫。

「幸好有趕上。」那位男子微笑點頭。

「不錯，膽識不小，想不到醫生也會用槍，手勢還挺有一回事的。」當意識到紐特真的在「看」他時，他馬上稱許起紐特的機靈。

「…...其實是電視上學來的.....我也不是真的會用....」

「謝謝你警告我..........難道你就是......肯？」

紐特頓住，恍然大悟。

葛雷夫確實跟他形容過肯，而紐特現在什麼都明白了 — 肯一直都在努力調查跟追蹤葛林戴華德，如此執著到即便為此付出性命，還是時時纏著對方，只為了保護葛雷夫。葛林戴華德的目標則一直都是葛雷夫，因為他手中握有逮捕他的關鍵證據，但他機關算盡卻沒預料到的是，肯竟然願意為了救葛雷夫而送命，而葛雷夫也真的因此得救。

靈體狀態的葛雷夫常說記憶好像被屏蔽，其實都是他的搭檔肯在幫助他所造成的結果。

兩個靈魂因為能量不一定擁有共通的頻率，因此不見得可以溝通聯繫，但在某些條件下卻可以互相影響。葛雷夫的靈魂無法感知肯，因為肯一直用更強的意志力在屏蔽葛雷夫、阻止葛雷夫挖得過深，會遭遇跟他一樣的下場。

肯刻意使盡渾身解數影響葛雷夫的選擇，也因為這樣，葛雷夫雖被刻意假造成意外的車禍所重傷，卻僥倖逃過一劫；因為提早幾秒採了剎車，就那幾秒，改變了葛雷夫的命運。

肯望著已然無法動彈的葛林戴華德：「在被你囚禁時我就說過，我們倆是不會輕易放棄的，至死不休，我說到做到。」

「我信守對那傢伙的承諾，所以我該走了、他該回來了。」

紐特這時才明白為什麼葛雷夫的靈魂直到現在還杳無蹤跡，顯然已經回到自己的身體。

所以，葛雷夫會醒來了吧？

「唉，我可真要退休不幹警探啦，這樣做牛做馬又沒薪水可領，超不划算。」肯抹抹臉，一副累壞的模樣。

「還有，我才要謝謝你，待在葛雷夫身邊。那個嘴巴壞又彆扭的人就交給你多多擔待啦。」肯對紐特露出真誠的笑容。

病房外，葛林戴華德的黨羽已被警方一網打盡，隨著蒂娜帶頭衝入病房，將葛林戴華德上了手銬押解回警局後，這連串奇異旅程也在深夜的醫院大樓拉下幕簾。

微笑著晃出病房，肯愉悅地哼著口哨，到頭來他可終於能好好放鬆了，當然，如果有辦法再去環遊個世界就更好啦。

============================================

葛雷夫覺得自己在作夢，而他自始至終對於靈體還能做夢這件事，感到十分疑惑不解。

他做過很多夢，但這次頗不同，原本滿滿的鏡迷宮變成純白的長型走道，他站在其中環顧前後，其中一邊的盡頭好似有扇門，他滿腹狐疑地往前走去。在他離門剩下十步的距離時，門被開啟，接著一個熟悉的身影閃現。

「……….肯？你為什麼在這？」

『好久不見，有沒有覺得沒有搭擋以後的人生很無聊啊？』肯微微一笑。

「所以.......是你？」複雜的情緒閃過葛雷夫的深棕，那些原本被屏蔽的記憶像閘門敞開般傾瀉而出，包括踩剎車前一刻那聲衝進腦海的「危險」。

肯笑而不答。

「你.....救了我兩次.....而我.....」

『不用對我說抱歉，你沒有錯。我反而還要謝謝你。』

『謝謝你沒有放棄，沒有放棄追捕那傢伙、沒有放棄你自己，所以你也不該放棄那個年輕人。』

『功勞不是我的，真正拯救你的是那位善良勇敢的年輕人，他一直在等你，快回去他身邊吧。』

葛雷夫確信他在那刻看到了，肯面對他的眼神充滿釋然平靜，不再是記憶中充滿血污與痛苦、生命之光逐漸闇淡熄滅的神態，他踉蹌了一步後慢慢走進。

『嘿，你要走的是另一邊，可不能跟我走喔。』指指葛雷夫背後更長、好似望不見盡頭的走廊，邊對葛雷夫送出道別的笑容，接著便轉身步入門後的耀眼光芒中。

『真讓人放心不下呢。』

隨著門扉關閉，肯帶著憐憫的聲線，如同被遺留下的迴聲輕響。


	10. Chapter 10

「天，你真的從來沒告白過？」灌了口最愛的咖啡，葛雷夫邊努力汲取深焙的苦味，老天，他真想念這味道。

***

自從葛林戴華德被繩之以法後，葛雷夫雖恢復意識，但還是治療觀察了一個月，雖然起初幾天他面對紐特時一片茫然、情緒混亂，好像完全不記得他一般，但第五天紐特巡房時，他卻很自然地唸出「阿緹米斯」。紐特這輩子都無法忘記當時差點失手把平板摔在地上的激動，還有當日好不容易忍到下班，半夜又溜回葛雷夫的病房，那幾乎要讓對方窒息的深吻。

他們終於感受到彼此的呼吸、彼此的溫度、彼此深切交纏的戀慕。

葛雷夫出院那天，紐特幫葛雷夫辦妥手續、送他出醫院大門時，他很自然地在大庭廣眾下擁住紐特久久不放，逼得紐特不得不先陪他喝杯咖啡、送他回家。兩小時後才滿面潮紅、上氣不接下氣地回來上班。當日護理師們都默默決定先不提醒斯卡曼德醫生鈕扣沒扣好、遮不住吻痕的事實，免得他羞的把自己反鎖回辦公室不敢現身。

從此以後紐特每天都會收到麵包、咖啡、各式各樣外送的花式午餐盒，甚至有時候葛雷夫就親手捧著午餐站在醫院大廳，好整以暇等待紐特滿面愧疚地從電梯奔出，再手牽手一起去員工餐廳品嚐遲到的午餐跟彼此的吻。

不出幾日，全醫院上下人盡皆知來自英國的紐特・斯卡曼德有一位看似嚴肅實則溫柔體貼的紐約情人，但卻始終沒人知道他們到底何時認識的。

***

「對，是第一次......」小匙輕輕攪動伯爵茶，看著自己倒映的碎影與糖粒混合消溶。

「而且第一次告白對象還不是正常的『人』，你也是滿特別的。」

「我說過我很孤僻。」

「我也滿身刺，扯平。麻煩請再給我一杯。」舉手招來服務生再把咖啡斟滿，邊抿邊滿足嘆息。

「節制點，波西你這已經是第三杯了.......」

「有鑑於我整整兩個月沒碰咖啡，我相信已經累積夠多空間讓我把不足的咖啡份額補上。」

「這樣晚上會睡不著。」

「面對你，你覺得我晚上會想睡嗎？」葛雷夫對紐特拋出個意味深長的勾人壞笑。

緋紅染上紐特的耳根，只能小聲嘀咕表示抗議。

「所以，阿緹米斯你什麼時候搬過來？」

紐特嗆咳了聲。

「我的公寓大到自己住會有回音，太過空曠讓我渾身不對勁，每天逼你從你家跑到我這也太辛苦。或是，你不介意的話，我搬過去也行，雖然你的床有點小，但我不認床也不會亂翻身，非常好應付。」

看著紐特尷尬把玩著紅茶杯耳，葛雷夫挑挑眉繼續說下去：

「我曾在人生諸多選擇上搞砸甚至栽跟斗，最大的錯誤，已經發生在我身上過，而我非常希望那是最後一次。而如果讓你離開，我相信將是我此生最大的錯誤。」

「我非常渴望能兌現我的承諾：我會跟你手牽手、擁抱你、親吻你、跟你一起醒來、做水波蛋給你、向你抱怨自己工作有多累，抱怨到睡著.....」

紅色早已爬滿紐特的雙頰，他繼續低頭盯著微涼的茶：

「你竟然還記得我說過的話.......」

「全部，一字不漏。所以別想反悔，你的情人記憶力可是好的出乎你意料。」

「我只會讓人感到厭煩......」

「這話我在認識你第二天就聽你說過了，當時我的回應是『不會』，現在答案也依然沒變。你很好，甚至可以說是我人生數一數二美好的相遇，我反而還比較擔心你會認為我不通人情又冷硬固執........」

「不，怎麼會，我覺得你很溫柔.....」

「.......我期望自己有這榮幸能跟你走下去，因為，我愛你。」

突如其來的告白讓紐特傻愣著，窘迫的神情讓葛雷夫禁不住懷疑對方下一秒就會起身逃跑。為了以防萬一，葛雷夫邊凝望著紐特、邊不動聲色將對方的手包進自己的掌心。但紐特似乎整個人呈現思緒斷線的模樣，葛雷夫只能嘆口氣，話鋒一轉：

「說到記性好，對了，那個隨身碟可以還我了。」

「什、什麼？噢，在....在這裡！」紐特大夢初醒地從胸前口袋摸出那個黑色隨身碟擺上桌面。

葛雷夫伸出空著的那隻手，把玩下隨身碟，抿了抿唇後開口：

「我想我必須對你坦誠另一件事……….這玩意不只是隨身碟，事實上還是個發信器。」

「什麼？你一直要我隨身帶著，就因為這是個發信器？！」

「我說過那是個保護機制，基本上除了我或伊薩是無法啟動或偵測的。而且追蹤功能一直到那天晚上才被啟動。」

「否則，你以為整間醫院那麼大，我的下屬們那天埋伏那麼久，是怎麼一下就找到你跟葛林戴華德的？伊薩認為你當晚會有危險，因此從你離開後就一直追蹤你，將你所在位置透露給警方。」

「這樣是侵犯隱私.....」

「情況緊急，我覺得萬分抱歉但必須這麼做。侵犯你的隱私與讓你遭受危險選一個，就算會失去你的信任我也寧願選擇前者，絕不能冒半點危險。沒有事先告知是我的錯。」

「你會因為這樣跟我分手嗎？我的阿緹米斯。」葛雷夫眉頭緊皺，搭上萬分委屈的語氣。

「我們有交往嗎？我可不記得我有跟你說好。」賭氣地回覆。

「而且你就不怕你做的這個決定也是錯誤？」

「你是指跟你繼續走下去？」

「就算是錯誤，我也會心甘情願錯下去，錯一輩子也不要緊。」

「或者，你是否覺得少了什麼？」

「咦？」

凝視著紐特蓬軟的髮漩一直到鏡片後近乎透明的眼睫，邊往大衣口袋摸著，掏出兩個稍厚的名片盒，一個是黑絨布，一個是孔雀藍絨布。

「一個裡面是我家的電子卡，一個是你租屋處的鑰匙。你要拿走卡，或者是你允諾把鑰匙交給我，都可以。有鑑於我過去為人生所做的決定下場都不盡理想，所以我決定以後的決定權都在你。」

「這兩樣東西你是什麼時候？..............噢，伊薩。」

這肯定是伊薩為葛雷夫送上的出院賀禮，但是奇怪了，他連他也送是怎麼回事？

「伊薩從見到你第一眼就看出來，我會愛上你，但他並不確定你怎麼想，所以都趁跟你交換情報時，故意每次都洩漏一點點我的資訊試探你。」

「他一方面也在觀察你值不值得信任，而你沒花多久就完全說服了他，讓他對你深信不疑，而他很不服氣的是我竟然有這等好運得到你的青睞，今天這兩樣東西，是他建議我無論情況如何尷尬都要拿出來，因為不這樣做，讓你這麼好的人跑了絕對是我的損失。」

「我可是把他的話一字不漏傳達完畢，接下來決定就在你了。」

紐特的手機訊息提示聲在此時響起，紐特略顯猶疑但還是拿起來，伊薩的超長暱稱下面只附上幾個字：

「看對面」

紐特抬起頭，對面辦公大樓LED看板上的證交所即時報價資訊突然消失，一段以古典花體字書寫的字句「波西瓦・葛雷夫在此對紐特・斯卡曼德告白，希望紐特・斯卡曼德接受其誓以至誠的愛，且為了表達誠意，決定用最不低調的方式昭告大眾！」正以跑馬燈方式持續輪播。

紐特以為這是葛雷夫尋他開心的惡作劇，轉頭才很意外地發現極度困窘的表情加上滾燙的潮紅在葛雷夫臉上炸開。這前所未見的模樣讓紐特的悶氣瞬間煙消雲散。

「伊薩那個傢伙...........」葛雷夫嘶聲，連串疑似髒話的咕嚕被咬在嘴裡格格作響。

「好吧，看來你不知道........」紐特只能祈禱葛雷夫手上的咖啡杯杯壁夠厚，否則可經不起這樣憤怒的手勁摧殘。邊笑得燦爛地起身靠近，安撫地在葛雷夫額角輕啄，溫柔撫過之前葛雷夫因手術剃短、現在已經留到擁有彎折弧度的髮絲。

「..........看在你這麼開心的份上，我可以考慮原諒他。」

揚手摘下紐特的眼鏡，搓揉著紐特後腦的柔軟薑黃，把唇貼上那朝思暮想的兩瓣溫軟，將自己渴望已久的溫熱吐息納入呼吸。

請留下來，留在我身邊，留在我心底，成為我生命的伴侶，成為我靈魂永駐的印記。


End file.
